Mystery Boy
by Horsegirl who wants Kick
Summary: Jack is an outcast that no one trusts or will give a chance to. Kim is a popular who will only associate with Jerry Milton and Eddie in the dojo. When the Black Dragons attack Kim, some one saves her. She will stop at nothing to find her savior and protector. When she does, will there be romance between her and Mystery Boy? Or will her knowing him, put her in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Meet 15 year old, Jack Breuer. He is the outcast of Seaford High, yet he has only been here for 3 months. He is the hottest boy in school, but no one will give him a chance. He is a skater, so every one thinks. Really, he is a 10th degree black belt in Martial Arts. He specializes in Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Kobudo, Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, and Hwa Rang Do. (A/n: these are all real styles of Martial Arts. I looked most of them up and knew the others.) He has never lost a match in his life. He was raised with discipline and respect for everyone, but no one gave him a chance when he defended himself from the Black Dragons. From then on, he was considered dangerous, and unapproachable. He sits alone at lunch and has no friends. Well, he doesn't really make an effort to get friends. To him, friends might back stab you. In his opinion, once you give someone your trust they break it and hurt you. He wasn't always like this, he trusted people once, but through experience, he has learned not to trust. His father, mother, step-father, three older brothers, two of his three uncles, one of his two grandfathers, one of his two grandmothers, every friend he has ever had, were murdered by his uncle. Since then, he has lived by himself. His grandfather trained him to be the best man he could be.

Now meet 15 year old, Kim Crawford. She is the complete opposite. If you were to look up 'popular' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of her. She has perfect grade and perfect friends. But her 'perfect friends' are just a bunch of stick up jerks. The jocks follow her around like a bunch of lost puppies, the other girls follow her just to be popular, and the teachers love her! She is a cheerleader, the valedictorian, the head of the newspaper, and the head of the prom committee. To everyone else, her life is perfect, but to her, no one knows the real her. She is actually a 2nd degree black belt. She usually can take care of herself.

Next up on this meeting list is 15 year old, Jerry Martinez. He is a dancer. He is sorta in the middle class. Not popular, not an outcast, and not a nerd. He dances better than everyone combined. He can bust a move to any beat. He can also rap. He hangs out with 15 year old, Eddie Jones. Eddie is a eating machine. He can eat 23 hotdogs and still be hungry. He and Jerry are literally like brothers. They are always at each other's houses and eating each other's food. They are both in karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo as yellow belts. 15 year old, Milton, goes there also. He is a yellow belt. He is a major nerd. Last year and this year he as given the award for best male student. He is dating the best female student, 15 year old, Julie. The three of them aren't the only students. Kim Crawford, who you met earlier, also attends. She is good friends with them in the dojo, but she refuses to know them in school. Their sensei is 23 year old, Rudy. He teachers them in discipline and respect. Under the Wasabi Code. A code that Jack's grandfather made when he trained Bobby Wasabi. His grandfather also taught Bruce Lee, Jet Lee, Jackie Chan, and many more of the world's greatest martial artists.

Last on the list are the Black Dragons. They are the school bullies. They pick on any one they can get their hands on. They are all 1st or 2nd degree black belts. They will use that to intimidate people. No one has beat them in a sparring match except Jack. The leader, 17 year old, Frank, used to have a crush on Kim. She quit the Black Dragons when they cheated in a matcha and joined the Wasabi Warriors. Ever since she quit, they have been out to get her. They wont stop until they get their revenge against the blonde.

One day, Kim decided to take a short cut through an alley to get home. She was half way through the alley when Frank and the Black Dragons surrounded her. She dropped her bag and assumed fighting position. They cam at her. Soon, she was on the ground clutching her stomach. She waited for another blow to the head but it never came. She looked up and saw a brunette boy standing over her protecting her. Frank smirked and threw a punch at the boy. "You probably shouldn't have done that." The boy said before twisting Frank's arm. He jumped up and did a flying kick to another member over Frank and knocked him out. Next was the other 15 guys. Within 15 minutes, the mystery boy had knocked out everyone but Frank, using moves unimaginable. He looked at Frank who now had a knife pointed at the boy. The boy smirked and kicked the knife from Frank's hand. "there, now the playing field is a little more even." The boy said. he leapt in the air and kicked the side of Frank's head. Frank fell back wards, unconscious. The mystery boy picked up Kim and ran to the hospital. He left her in their care and ran away. She sat there thinking, 'Mystery Boy, I will find you. No matter how long it takes. Thank you for saving me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery Boy ch.2  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

ps. Thank you so much for the reviews. They inspire me to write faster because I know people want them. I know I hate waiting for a story to be updated for a long time. So here is ch. 2 of Mystery Boy.

Over the next week and a half, she thought of different ways to flush out the Mystery Boy. Usually boys couldn't stay away from her, yet this boy made sure to steer clear of her. She had already gotten to plan F. Nothing had worked. She tried identifying him by his look. She tried asking every boy in school if they were her mystery boy. She tried hosting free karate lessons. She tried getting all her best friends to ask around. She even tried going to the nerds for help. Some how he seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth. The only person she didn't think to try was Jack Breuer. He was not her guy...so she convinced herself.  
One day she was watching Jerry and Eddie spar when a lightbulb went off. She thought to herself, 'If I want to find a savior, all I need to do is need to be saved again!' She squealed, earning looks from the guys. "Okay, if y'all help me with something, I will let you sit at the cool table for a week." She said. The three of them ran over and nodded to her plan. It would be in place tomorrow after school.  
She went over the plan a hundred times in her head that night. Hopefully this would finally draw out the person that had been on her mind, non- stop for 3 weeks already. If he didn't come, she was in trouble, but she was willing to risk that. **(A/N: all thoughts will be in *between*)** *he was so muscular for a 15 year old! He could be so strong, powerful, dangerous, and scary one minute, then be sweet, gentle, caring the next. It was like he wanted to be careful with her. And did I mention how HOT he was! He was hotter than Taylor Lautner on the beach! When he lifted me, he did it with little effort, but his muscles rippled beneath his shirt. Even with the shirt, you could see every muscle in his body. And his eyes! They were like pools of chocolate! His dimples were the cutest thing I have ever seen. His smirk when he beat Frank was so full of sarcasm, but so cute at the same time. I really hope he gets here on time, if not, I might not make it out of this plan. I usually wouldn't do this kind of thing for a guy, but he was so different. He wasn't flirting with me or trying to kiss me, he was just trying to save me and go home. He didn't even stay so I could thank him. That's so amazing in itself. He did a hero's job and didn't expect anything in return. We need more people like him in this world.* she thought to herself.  
Little did she know, her savior was the boy who she deemed unapproachable in school. The boy who no one would give a chance to. The boy who became an outcast for protecting himself and others. The boy who, when no one else would, stood up for the nerds and outcasts. The boy who lived a tragedy and still found time to save someone he didn't know, when he couldn't even save himself. The body who had not one person to lean on, but would let others lean on him if they wanted. The boy who couldn't and wouldn't trust a single soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystery Boy ch. 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Ps. Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I also want to thank those who gave me constructive criticism. It helps a lot as I am a fairly new writer. I love it when people take the time to tell me suggestions as long as they are nice.

The next morning, Kim and the gang met up in the dojo to set up. Jerry and

Eddie his in thE locker rooms so when Mystery Boy came in, they could lock the

doors behind him. Milton set up his control system, made up of who knows

what, in Rudy's office. Kim stood in the center and waited. About 10 minutes

later, the Black Dragons came in. She shifted on her foot, when Frank smirked at

her. He clapped twice and everyone surrounded her. He stepped into the center

of the circle with Kim and they circled each other.

Jerry and Eddie prayed that Mystery Boy would show up soon. Kim waited to

hear that chime on the door but it never came. Frank threw a punch at Kim and

she braced for the impact. After a while of waiting she opened her eyes. There,

standing in front of her, was none other than Mystery Boy. Frank pulled out a

knife and the others followed. "Oh, you definitely found my weakness! 13 duller

than a river stone swords." Jack said, sarcasm dripping off of every word. Frank

frowned. "Yes, mock the people with swords when you have nothing." Frank

spat. At this, Mystery Boy laughed...hard. "Oh, I wouldn't say nothing."

Mystery Boy retorted. He pulled off his shirt.

On his waist line, were two swords. He pulled them out and waited for Frank

to make the first move. The whole time, Kim stared at his perfectly sculpted

chest. His perfect 6-pack led to his bowling ball sized biceps. Everything about

him screamed "I'm sexy and I know it!" His muscles rippled in suspense. Frank's

eyes widened. Mystery Boy took the opportunity to knock everyone's swords

from their hands. He knocked them into the air and they all landed in the mat.

Kim laughed and backed out of the circle.

Mystery Boy somehow got everyone in front of him. He backed them out the

door and they all ran to their own dojo. He turned around to make sure Kim was

alright and Jerry along with Eddie ran out of the locker rooms. They locked the

doors behind Mystery Boy. He turned on his heels and chased Jerry and Milton to

the center. Next, he walked into the office and pulled Milton out by his ear. The

circled them as they stood in the middle of the mat. He set down the sword and

turned towards Jerry and Eddie. "Now, I will only ask once. Why would you lock

me in here?" He said annoyed. Jerry visibly gulped.

"We just wanted to help Kim find out who you were. She has been going

crazy trying to find you. You are very sneaky." Jerry replied. "Let me get this

straight. You set this whole thing up so I would save you again because you

didn't recognize the boy, who was deemed unapproachable and dangerous by

you, when I protected myself and your little nerd friend behind you." Jack said

staring Kim in the eyes. She nodded and he kicked the door open. He was about

to leave when she called his name. "Jack! I'm sorry, Okay? Please don't go. Let

me explain. Trust me." Kim called out to him. He thought about whether or not

he should trust her. Trusting people never worked out before, he had already

learned that lesson. He continued out the door and ran.

Kim looked at the gang and sprinted out after him, with Jerry, Eddie, and

Milton on her heels. The only problem, Jack was too fast. He was a good 100

feet ahead. Finally he slowed down to a walk in front of a huge worn down

house. He stepped in side and Kim looked at the guys.

**A/N: will Kim follow Jack into the house? If she does, what will happen? Will Jack ever learn to trust again, or will his life of solitude be forever? Find out next time. If you have any ideas for parts in the story, please PM me. If I use your idea, I will give you a shout out. I need some ideas, but I think it is about to get pretty interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mystery Boy ch.4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any songs I use.

Kim stared at the house and walked up to the door. It was open, so she and the guys went in. They sneak around until they are sure he is upstairs. They look around. The whole house was dark and dingy. It looked like a haunted house. The beams were falling, the paint was chipping, the walls were rotting, everything was covered in dust, and it was dirty. They saw salad containers from the gas station, water bottles, and dishes everywhere. Apparently he and his family lived like hermits.

There was no sign of edible food in the cabinets. They searched around for a while. The pictures on the walls portrayed a loving and happy family, but the house said, "something very dark happened in here." They continued searching, and found no TV, no games, no pool, in fact, it looked as if no one even had been downstairs in the past 3 months. After looking some more they all decided it was time to confront Jack, the mysterious boy of Seaford.

Kim walked up the stairs, followed by Jerry, then Eddie, and lastly Milton. When they reached a door with a keep out sign on it, they listened to him moving around. When the rustling stopped, they heard a guitar being strummed. Jack found the right pitch, he started to sing. (A/N: I am not a songwriter, but I couldn't find a good song, so I made one up. Don't hate me. I know it's not that good of a song.)

I look in your eyes and see hurt and grace,

I try to look away, but I stare at your pleading face

You say trust me please,

And I turn away,

All because of my past,

Now I'm losing faith fast

Wish I'd never trusted

Then they'd all be here

Just some advise, never trust those who are dear

I use to trust once before

And it killed everyone

If I hadn't they'd still be here

By my side, by my side

But I'm falling hard

and there's no one to catch me

I want to trust, but I just can't

I'm finding it ever so hard

To trust

To trust

To trust anyone

I'm finding it hard

to Trust, to trust, to trust a soul

I'm finding it hard to trust anyone

I'm finding it hard to trust

I'm finding it hard to trust anyone.

Kim opened the door and saw Jack sitting on his bed. She walked in with the boys and Jack spun around. "What are you doing in here?" Jack demanded, looking frantic. "I want you to trust me! Why won't you listen?" Kim said. "Maybe because, you've never given me a reason to trust you. Maybe because every time I trust someone, they betray me." Jack said, with tears starting to form. E shook his head and sat down. They sat there in an awkward silence. Suddenly they heard the door open and footsteps. "Jack, get your lazy ass down here." Someone yelled. Jack froze. Kim looked at Jack. "Get in the closet. NOW!" Jack whisper/yelled. "Why? It's just your dad." Kim said. "It's definitely not my dad. Now hide!" Jack urged. "What's the matter?" Kim asked.

"Here's a quick rundown, the last person I trusted was my uncle. I trusted him and he killed my ENTIRE family, every friend I ever had, and went to prison. Now, he's down stairs and coming up. If you don't want to be the next person he murders, I'd get in the closet." Jack said cleaning up his room and pulling out his guitar. He sat on the bed and Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all squished into the closet. No one moved a muscle as Jack strummed his guitar to be a decoy.

The bedroom door opened and a drunken, huge man walked in. Kim watched through the crack I the door as the man hit Jack. Jack got up from the floor and sat back on the bed. After the man had struck him around 30 times, he stumbled out the door and down the stairs. Already, Jack had bruises and cuts from the beating. He didn't shed a tear, cry out in pain, flinch, and the most surprising, fight back during the whole thing. He just sat there and took it.

Kim shyly walked out of the closet along with the boys. Jack took three duffle bags from the closet and started packing his things. He put every piece of clothing, every poster, everything, into the bags. He walked over to the window and threw them out. "Well, c'mon. Don't you want to get out of here before he comes back?" Jack asked. They nodded.

Kim ran and jumped out of the window, landing on the grass in a tight ball to prevent injury. Jerry follow suit and jumped. He landed in a bush, that broke his fall. Eddie was next and he jumped and landed on Jerry, who ended up breaking the heavy boy's fall. Next up was Milton. Milton was scared and hesitated. Jack heard the foot steps and pushed Milton. Milton landed on the barely standing Jerry and Eddie. Jack turned around and saw his uncle in the door way. "What do you think you're doin?" He slurred.


	5. Chapter 5

Mystery Boy ch.5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Jack watched his uncle sit on the bed and lay down. After around a minute, he heard snoring. He chuckled to himself and looked at the window. He jumped and landed soundly on his feet. He grabbed all the bags and started walking. "Where are you going?" Kim asked running to catch up with the boys long stride. "As far away as I can get from here! Somewhere he can't find me." Jack answered not even looking at her. "Can you trust me?" Kim asked. "I don't know." Jack answered. "Please." Kim begged. Jack looked like he was thinking for a minute. "I really don't know. Everyone I trust ends up dead or betraying me. How do I know that you won't do the same?" Jack asked looking her straight in the eyes. "Because I won't. You can trust me." Kim urged.

Jack chuckled. "I saved your little nerd's butt, and you deemed me unapproachable and dangerous. That doesn't exactly scream trustworthy, now does it!" Jack said. The boys started laughing. Kim turned around and glared at them. At one look, they shut up. Jack was still chuckling. She glared at him. Her glare made him laugh even more. "Listen here, Kimberly. I've seen things you can't even imagine. So your little glare, is like a butterfly compared to a tiger." Jack said. The boys snickered and kept walking. "What." Kim asked. "what are you talking about." Jack asked. "What have you seen?" Kim asked. "Why would I tell you?" Jack asked. "Because you can trust me." Kim said. "I thought we were still undecided about that." Jack said with a sarcastic smirk.

Jerry burst into laughter. "Yo, no one ever one ups Kim. This dude has done it three times in ten minutes. That's impressive." Jack smirked and took a left at the corner. "Please trust me. You saved my life twice already, that shows you care. Even if it's just a little bit." Kim said. "Okay, I'll give you that I care about you, but that doesn't mean I can trust you off the bat. I'll make you a deal. I will give you a week to show me, I can trust you." Jack said stopping. Kim nodded and hugged him. Jack stared at her. He glanced at the boys and saw them snickering. He shrugged her off and kept walking. "Where are you going to stay?" Kim asked. "The park, in a tree." Jack said with a straight face. "You can't be serious." Kim said incredulously. "Why would I lie?" Jack asked. "You can't sleep in a tree!" Kim yelled. "I've done it before. How to you think I got to Seaford?" Jack said.

"You walked to Seaford? Okay, that's where I draw the line. You are sleeping at my house. I don't care what you say. You are. Now lets go, it's getting dark." Kim said walking towards her house. Jack looked alarmed and looked to The boys for help. Kim grabbed his arm and led him away. He struggled. "Are you really going to let her take me?" He yelled back. "Yep. Have fun!" Jerry yelled. Jack frowned and shot Jerry a glare. Jerry's eyes went wide and he shrunk back behind Eddie. Jack turned back to Kim and just followed her.

They arrived at a hue house and Kim typed in the code. She opened the door and pulled off her coat. She put it on the hook and took off her boots by the door. She continued on and went to the kitchen. Jack set his bags down. He looked around. From the door, there was a long hallway. Off to the left, a short way from the door, was a living room. If you continued straight, you would be in the kitchen.

On the side of the kitchen was a flight of stairs that led to four rooms and an office. Each room had its own bathroom. If you went besides the bottom of the stairs, there was a hallway, it would lead to a bathroom, another office, and the garage. At the back of the kitchen, was a door that went to the backyard. In the backyard, there was a pool with a waterfall, diving board, and a hot tub. Around the pool, was luscious, green, full, healthy grass. A brick pathway led to the stairs of the diving board from the patio. Another path also led to a fire pit with four logs around it.

Jack stood in the kitchen with his hands in front of him. He watched Kim talk to her mother. "Hey, mom. This is is a friend from school, he needs somewhere to stay for a while, can he stay here?" Kim asked. Her mother nodded and Kim walked back to Jack. He picked up his bags and followed. She led him to a room, and he set his bags down. "You can stay here. My brother will be home later. His room is next door and mine is across the hall. My parents' is down the hall to the right. We get up early. Come down for breakfast at seven and we will give you a ride to school." Kim said. "Thanks." Jack said sitting on the bed. "No problem." Kim said leaving the room.

The next morning, Jack woke up at four o' clock like every other morning and got ready. Fifteen minutes later, he walked downstairs and looked around. He pulled out all the stuff he needed and began to make breakfast. At six, everyone came down. They looked around and saw Jack making breakfast. "What's he doing?" Kim's mom asked. "I have no idea!" Kim replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery Boy ch.6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Ps. I completely forgot the shout out for ch.4

For the idea how to show how Jack lived and describe the house I want to thank Bluedog270.

"Uh, Jack. Whatcha Doin'?" Kim asked hesitantly. "I made y'all breakfast. It's egg scramble with bacon, chives, cheese, ham, and red and green peppers. Then there is two pancakes for each of you. A glass of orange juice. I also made bacon and sausage. Your choice." Jack said handing each of them a plate. They sat down and started eating. "Wow, you really out did your self Jack. This is amazing!" Kim's mother exclaimed. Jack smiled and are his. When they were done, he gathered the dishes and cleaned them. He put away the dishes. Jack said goodbye and headed out. He threw his backpack on his shoulder and sped away on his skateboard.

At school, he paid no attention to anyone and went through the morning classes. At lunch Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, and Julie all sat next to him. He stared at the talking people. "What are you doing over here?" Jack asked. "Sitting with my new friend, duh!" Kim answered. "Okay?" Jack said. "Yo, just go with it. She won't stop until you trust her." Jerry said sighing. Jack nodded and rolled his eyes. "Kim, did you lose a bet? Why are you sitting by the loser?" A girl asked. "He's not a loser and no, I didn't lose a bet. He's actually a really great guy. Get the news out that Jack Brewer is no longer unapproachable and dangerous. He is now a friend." Kim said. "Okay, I will. See ya later girly." The girl said walking away.

"Why would you do that?" Jack asked. "Because you aren't dangerous and unapproachable. " Kim said. "No, why would tell her to tell people to get the news out about my new status." Jack asked. "Well, I don't want people to avoid you any more!" Kim said. Jack nodded and smiled. "I've got to say. That earns many points on my scale. You risked social suicide to be my friend. That pretty big of you." Jack said. "Yay!" Kim screamed like a little girl that just got a new coloring book. Jack chuckled.

The rest of the week, went by. Jack finally felt like he trust her. Not only could he trust her, but he could trust Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey. One day, Jack's uncle was caught and put back in jail. Jack watched the TV and bolted out of the room. Kim followed him. She watched as he climbed the tree easily. She followed him up and sat next to him. "Jack, please, tell me what happened." Kim said. He nodded slightly.

"When I was 11 years old, I trusted my uncle. He gained everyone's trust and betrayed it. One-by-one, he killed my family. First was were my two other uncles and my aunts. Next he killed my one of my grandfather and both of my grandmothers. After that he killed my three older brothers one-by-one. The next on his list were my friends. Every friend I had ever made, was killed. The last ones were my parents. He killed them together. First my mother, then my father. The worst part was he made sure I saw every single murder. I was eleven! Eleven! Finally, when I was 14 he was caught and I went to live with my grandfather. He had trained me in martial arts ever since I was three years old. When I was 15, he died. We lived in Kentucky at the time, so I made my way here. I heard that no one knew about the murders here. I thought it was a perfect new start." Jack shared. By mid-story, he had his head in his hands.

"Jack, no one should go through what you had to. I am so sorry." Kim said. "Kim, I know I gave you a hard time, but you understand why it's hard for me to trust. After what happened, I don't know who I can trust." Jack said. "I know, Jack you don't need to apolo-" Kim said. She was cut off by a pair of warm lips. She kissed back. It sounds cliché, but fireworks were in both of their stomachs. The kiss was completely magical. To make it even more cliché, it started to snow! They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Kim, I really like you. You showed me how to trust again." He said. "I really like you too." Kim said. She pecked his lips once more.

"Let's get home. It's getting pretty cold." Kim said. Jack nodded and jumped from the tree. He landed effortlessly. Kim jumped and Jack caught her. He set her down and they walked home, hand in hand. "Now I don't suppose you would like to be my girlfriend." Jack said before they entered the house. "I sure would." Kim replied, placing a small kiss on his lips. "That's great!" Jack said lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. "Jack, we should go in." She said. He nodded and they went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Mystery Boy ch.7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or Dairy Queen

Jack and Kim entered the house and sat down. They fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning, Kim had karate practice, so Jack tagged along. "You'll love my sensei, Rudy. He is great. He's a fifth degree black belt." Kim said smiling. Jack nodded. "Okay, just don't tell him what belt I am. I want to see how cocky he is before he knows." Jack said. "By the way, what belt are you?" Kim asked. "Tenth, but I specialize in Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Kobudo, Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, and Hwa Rang Do." Jack listed off to her from his memory. "Oh my God! Jack, that's amazing!" Kim exclaimed. "I know, but just remember not to tell anyone." Jack said. She nodded and kissed him before walking into the dojo.

"Hey Kim! Who is this?" A short blonde haired man asked. "This is my boyfriend, Jack." Kim answered. "Do you know any karate?" Rudy asked. "Little bit." Jack said, with a completely straight face. Kim started giggling and went to the benches to talk to the boys. "Okay, why don't I teach you some stuff. What belt are you?" Rudy said, showing off. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Why don't you do a move, and I TRY to repeat it." Jack said smirking. "Okay. I'll start with something easy." Rudy said, his competitiveness coming through.

Rudy walked to the mat and pulled out a bow staff. He twisted it behind his back and did a flip. "Is that easy enough?" Rudy said. "Let me try." Jack said. Jack did the routine, but purposefully did it wrong. "Nope, try again." Rudy said smirking. "Okay, you mean like this." Jack said. He flipped up and twisted it in the air. He came down and landed in the splits. He backflipped up and swung it around. His body moving gracefully and angelically. His turns and flips were tight and strong, he was tense enough, but moved effortlessly around the mat doing moves that had only been done by Bobby Wasabi, Jackie Chan, and Bruce Lee. He finished in a perfect fighting position.

"Wa that right?" Jack asked smirking. "H-h-how did y-you do that?" Rudy stuttered. "Practice." Jack answered simply. "Okay, stop stomping on his ego and tell him what belt you have and what you specialize in." Kim said laughing. "After a sparring match. Lets do Jerry,Eddie, Milton, and Rudy against me. You be the judge." Jack answered. Kim sighed. She nodded and stood by the side of the mat. "Okay, challenge accepted." Rudy said. The four boys got into fighting position. Jack got ready and did unbelievable twists and kicks and flips. Within a minute and a half, they were on the ground.

"Okay, tell him NOW!" Kim yelled. "Fine. Rudy, I am a tenth degree black belt. I specialize in Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Kobudo, Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, and Hwa Rang Do." Jack recited. Rudy's moth dropped. "Sorry if I bruised your ego." Jack said smirking. "Who taught you?" Rudy asked. "My grandfather." Jack answered. "Who was your grandfather?" Rudy asked. "He was a great man by the name of Leo Brewer, maybe you've heard of him. He train every one of the world's greatest martial artists. Including, Bobby Wasabi, Bruce Lee, Jet Li, and Jackie Chan." Jack said, a shadow of sadness swept over him, but it was gone as rapidly as it disappeared.

Kim finished practice and Jack worked out for a while. When they were done, they all went to Dairy Queen. After that, they all went their separate ways. Jerry went to a dance club, Eddie went to a cello recital, and Milton went home to study. Rudy went back to the dojo to do some bills, Kim and Jack went home to watch some TV. They sat on the couch and turned on the news. On the screen appeared the Big New Anchor. They were curious, so they kept watching.

"Breaking News: murder, Greg Brewer, has escaped from prison for the second time. He was being transferred when he stole the gun and keys from a guard. He killed two guards and is now on the loose. We don't know where he is headed or why. We will keep you updated on this tragic story. Make sure to lock your doors tonight and every night until he is caught." The reporter said.

Jack stared at the screen in shock. Kim's eyes had tears in them. "Jack, what's going to happen?" Kim asked. "I'm going to protect you with my life. He won't hurt you, but for now, I am going to leave. It's the only way to protect you. I will stay in touch, but only when it's safe. Stay in the house and have someone drive you everywhere. Never be anywhere alone. The best two people are your parents. I love you. I am leaving tomorrow." Jack said. He held a crying Kim as he pretended to be strong for her. Inside, he was breaking down.

He was scared because of his uncle finding Kim, her family, the boys, Rudy, and everyone else. He was mad because the guards didn't do a very good job of keeping him locked up. He was sad because he had to leave Kim. He was afraid that she would fall in love with another guy. He was pissed off because his uncle had made him feel weak. No one made him feel weak. He was pissed off at himself because by trusting Kim, he put her in grace danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Mystery Boy ch.8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

In the morning, Jack woke Kim early for a special day before he left. they both changed into some nice clothes and left. Jack was wearing a purple graphic t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black "skater jeans" as Kim called them, and black and purple hi-tops. Kim loved this outfit on him, so he wore it. Kim was wearing Jack's favorite outfit on her. She wore a small black dress with checkered heels. Her hair was curled, and her make up was natural. Jack took her to the Seaford look out for a picnic. She had said she loved picnics when the first started dating. He never forgot.

When they arrived, they watched the waves crash against the rocks. They had a perfect day. They went to the dojo for an hour and just hung out. Kim fell asleep around two o' clock in the afternoon. Jack wrote her a letter and left. He packed one bag and started walking. After about three hours of walking, he arrived at the train tracks. As the train went by, he hopped on the last cart. He sat down and waited. Meanwhile at Kim's house, she had just woken up. She looked around and saw the letter. Tears streamed down her face as she opened the letter.

_ Dear Kim, I really hope you can forgive me for leaving without saying good bye. I couldn't bear to say good bye. I will see you soon. If you are reading this, then I am already gone. I will send you a letter once a week, so my uncle can't trace it. It will be from Leo Howard instead of Jack Brewer. My uncle won't know that name. I love you so incredibly much and you don't know how much it hurts me to leave you. Hopefully I will be able to return in three weeks time. I love you. ~Jack _

Kim laid the letter down and ran to the dojo. She expected to see Rudy there, but it was empty. She pulled out a dummy and started beating it. Over the next three weeks, she received three letters from Leo Howard. She cried when she received them, but remembered that because he was gone, they were all safe.

Week one

_ Dear Kim, I am miserable without my true love, but every time I think about my uncle, I realize I have to do this to keep you safe. All my love and prayers are with you. Right now, I am somewhere in Kentucky, I think. I am on a train heading East, but I will switchback to throw him off. I have been train hopping and catching rides on unsuspecting cars. You make me smile every time I am near you or think about you. Please stay safe. I love you so much. I will need at least another week. I will keep in touch. ~Jack_

Week two

_Dear Kim, I love you and miss you with all my heart. I am in New York right now. It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. I know you are blushing right now. You are so beautiful and it kills me not to be able to see your face every day and wake you up with a kiss. Please hold tight. Two weeks and I should be able to come home, but I'm not sure. I love you so much! Stay safe my love. See ya soon. ~Jack_

Week three

_ Dear Kim, I love you so much. Only one week and I SHOULD be home. I love you and I don't have much time to write. Stay safe my butterfly. I will see you soon. ~Jack_

Week four

_Dear Kim, I just found out that he followed the false trail and went to Alaska. Now I can come home. If you are reading this, then I am one day out from Seaford. I will see you soon my dearest love. I can't wait to kiss you and hold you close. I won't leave your side for a few days. I miss you like crazy. Hey, do you think we could get some cookies. I haven't eaten anything in four days. I'm really hungry. Anyway, I love you and I miss you. Now, I'm just babbling. _

_ ~Jack_

After she received the forth letter, she ran to the dojo. When she got there, they practiced for a while. They were talking about random stuff while sitting on the mats. Suddenly, a huge drunken man burst through the doors. Kim and the boys froze. Rudy, who was in his office, didn't hear anything. He was listening to one of his band's old records. The man stumbled over. The whole time Kim was thinking, "_What the hell is Jack's uncle doing here?_"


	9. Chapter 9

Mystery Boy ch.9

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's uncle pulled out a gun. "You three, sit on the bench. Now!" He yelled pointing the gun at Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. They ran to the bench. He took a rope out of his bag and tied them up. They didn't struggle for fear of being shot. Rudy came out at that time and saw the gunman. He ran up and him and Jack's uncle pointed the gun at him. Rudy sat next to the boys and he was also tied up. He walked up to Kim and ran his hand over her face. She jerked away. "Where is he?" The man yelled. "A day's travel from here." Kim answered. "Good, I can have some fun with a pretty thing like you." He said smirking and moving closer. "Don't. Please." Kim begged. "Why would I let you go to waist." He asked.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she moved away. He raised his hand to slap her. "Don't. You. Dare." A voice yelled. She knew that voice anywhere. Jack. "Yeah? And, what if I do." His uncle challenged. His uncle moved to the side and Kim could see Jack clearly. His eyes had a certain fire in them. His shirt was ripped and his muscled tensed. He was so different now then he was the last time he saw his uncle. "If you touch her, I will hunt you down and kill you with a slow painful death, like you did to every person I ever had in my life." Jack yelled. Kim had never seen Jack like this, and it kind of scared her, but she knew he wouldn't ever hurt her.

"You're too scared to anything." His uncle challenged back. "Not when it comes to the girl I love. You can't do crap that will stop me if you lay a finger on her." Jack retorted. Kim slowly took the chance to get up and go over to the guys. His uncle pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes. "Wow, don't you remember, your father taught me well. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dagger. "Ha, a little dagger compared to a gun! Guess he didn't teach you well." His uncle said smirking.

With a flick of Jack's wrist, the dagger was sent flying. It twisted and turned in the air. Everyone watched the little knife. Everyone looked around to see where it landed. All eyes landed on the gun. The sharp end of the knife was lodged in the barrel of the gun. Disarming the lethal weapon. His uncle threw the gun to the side. "Go ahead and kill me. See, you're exactly like me. You got me here, kill me." his uncle yelled. Jack smiled. Jack pulled out another dagger. He flicked his wrist and sent the second one flying.

Everyone watched the small, metal object fly at his uncle. They expected it to hit his chest. Instead of killing him, it went strait to his shoulder. His uncle kneeled over in pain. Jack walked over to his uncle and leaned down to his ear. "Oh, but I'm not like you. I won't kill you. You're going to jail you son of a-" Jack whispered. "Jack! Language!" Kim yelled. Jack smirked and walked over to her. "Sorry." Jack said.

The cops came in and took him away. "Jack, how'd you do that? You were a day away." Kim squealed. "No, I sent the letter a day early. Then, my uncle's tracker said he was in Seaford. I came as quickly as I could." Jack said. "Thank you." Kim said. "No problem. I love you." Jack said. "Jack, is all your crazy family gone now?" Kim asked. "No." He mumbled. "What?" Kim asked, fully hearing him the first time. "I said, yes." Jack lied. "No you didn't!" Kim yelled.

"Uh, uh, uh." Jack stuttered. "Who is left?" Kim demanded. "No one, Kim, don't worry about it. They won't hurt us!" Jack said trying to hug her. "Don't touch me. Tell me who it is." Kim said, pulling away. She looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. "J-Jack, I'm sorry." Kim said stepping up. "Don't be. It's my cousin. He's four, in foster care. He doesn't even know me. He's the only family I have and he doesn't know who the hell I am! He's four, of course he's crazy! He's hyper! That's what I meant. Kim, he's four." Jack said. Kim put her hand on his shoulder, only for him to shrug it off and walk to the door.

**A/N: is it splitsville for Kick, or will true love prevail? Will Jack ever get to meet his 4 year old cousin? What will happen to the gang now that Jack's uncle is gone. Will his uncle get out...again? Find out soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mystery Boy ch. 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.

TO AMY- you asked about my song on chapter 4. It is called Finding It Hard to Trust. I did write it by myself, out of the blue. I don't mind if you use it as long as you give me a little credit. I don't care if it's just in the description, my name is Jade Verry. Other than that, I don't care. You didn't have an account on here, so I couldn't PM you. And yes, I would love if you could let me know when you get a YouTube account. Mine is walktrotlope321.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked, looking at the retreating boy. "To think. Come if you want. I just need to think." Jack replied. Kim nodded and followed him out. "Jack, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to go through this again. Can you please forgive me?" Kim asked. Jack sighed. "Kim, I could never be mad at you for being afraid of my family. I was just hurt by the way you acted to me. It was if you thought I was going to hurt you. I want you to know, I will always protect you. I love you." Jack said. They were sitting at Jack's favorite place, the top of the biggest oak in Seaford.

"I love you too. I never stopped. Why don't we go back to the dojo, I think you may have scared the guys. Oh, and I forgot to notice them. They're probably hungry. Well, at least Eddie should be." Kim said blushing. Jack nodded and climbed down. Kim was mostly down when she fell. He caught her in time. Jack leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back with passion. They were in their own world, forgetting all the crap they went through lately. They each prayed silently that the moment would never end, but it did. For a stupid thing called oxygen. They smiled at each other and walked back to the dojo.

When they were close, they heard Jerry whistling and the rest yelling at him. They chuckled before walking in. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally show up!" Rudy yelled. Jack pulled out a dagger from his bag and flung it at the rope, as all of them shrieked. It expertly sliced the rope without touching anyone. The boys and Rudy all let out a relived sigh. The gang all ran up and hugged Jack. "Uh Kim? Can I have some help?" Jack asked, looking uncomfortable. He wasn't the fondest person of hugs. Hugs were more intimate to him. "Oh, just hug them back, you big grump." Kim said laughing. Jack frowned and awkwardly hugged back. The let go and he sighed in relief. Kim looked at his face and started laughing.

"Come on, practice isn't cancelled!" Rudy exclaimed. Jack held back a chuckle as everyone, except him, groaned. "Hey, do you think I got this good because I was lazy at practice and groaned when my master called for practice? No! Now get up and practice like you want to! Oh Rudy, can I stay and watch?" Jack asked all giddy. "Of course not!" Rudy answered excitedly. Jack smiled and pecked Kim's lips before sitting down on the mat. Rudy looked over to Jack and saw him sitting like a true ninja. He smiled, like a father would to his son. To him, Jack was his son, even if Jack didn't trust him completely.

After watching them stretch and attempt to block, Jack waved Rudy over. "Hey, do you mind if I take over for a couple of minutes? I might have a way to through to them." Jack said. Rudy nodded. Jack told him to wait a minute and came back after five minutes. In his arms were,a picture of Kim,a Bobby Wasabi movie, a doughnut, a CD, and a walked to the waiting group. "Okay, Jerry, you stay up here and everyone else sit on the side of the mat. Rudy, you too. This will help you all." Jack said. He set everything, except the picture, in an empty locker. He faced the group once more.

"Okay, Jerry. Here is a picture, that if you destroy, I destroy you. I am going to try to get it back from you. I want you to do everything in your power to keep it away from me. Do you understand?" Jack asked. Jerry nodded taking the picture. "Aww, it's a picture of Kim and Jack!" Jerry said to the boys and Rudy. Kim blushed and Jack smiled. Jack stood there and Jerry held the picture out of reach. Jack kicked his leg and Jerry almost let go. Jack didn't reach for it, instead he elbowed Jerry's chest and put him in an arm lock. Jerry's arm was twisted, so Jack took the picture.

"Now, it's your turn. He went back to the locker and set the picture in it. He pulled out the CD and waved it in front of Jerry's face. "How, did you get a limited edition, Austin Huckleberry, CD? They were sold out in ten minutes!" Jerry exclaimed. "My dad got this for me." Jack said, as a wave of grief masked his face for less than three seconds. He held the CD in front of Jerry. "You get it from me, you can have it!" Jack said smirking. Kim gave him a warning glare and he shrugged. Jerry leapt for it. Jack pulled it back and threw it in air. He dad a backflip and caught it. Jerry went to kick Jack, but Jack stepped to the side. Jerry followed through and landed on the ground. He stood up and tried again, 40 more times. Jerry gave up and sighed. "Here, you can have it." Jack said handing it to Jerry.

Jerry took it and thanked Jack. Jack nodded and Kim smiled. He leaned over and pecked her lips before completing Milton and Eddie's training. Neither of them got the prized item, but Jack gave it to them anyways. Next up was Rudy. Rudy smirked at Jack. Jack held out one of the only two copies in the US of Bobby vs Frankenstein. Rudy's eyes went wide as he stared at the movie. Rudy was harder to beat then the boys, but in the end, Jack still won. Jack gave him the movie telling him that the other copy was in his room. Rudy jumped for joy and sat down. Jack smirked at Kim and shook his head. Kim frowned.

"Why can't I fight you?" Kim asked. "I will never fight you. Whether it's in an argument or in karate. You are too special to me. You know my rule for everyone, if you hurt Kim, I hurt you? Well, that goes for me too. If I ever hurt you, I could never forgive myself." Jack confessed, looking Kim in the eye the whole time. She smiled at this and kissed him. He kissed back and they were very soon in a make out session. Someone cleared their throat and they jumped back in surprise. Both of them blushed a red, giving tomatoes a run for their money. They left and decided to go to the carnival in town.

After four hours of having fun, Jack and Kim were walking by the stands of games. Suddenly, Jack froze. Kim looked at him. Jack pointed to a tall facing them, 20 feet away. He was about two inches taller than Jack, with blonde hair, blue eye, and the same dimples as Jack. Other than the eyes and hair, he looked really similar to Jack. Jack's eyes were wide and he stood frozen to the spot. "Who is that?" Kim asked, confused at his strange behavior. "It's, it's, it's. Jack stuttered. "Who Jack, who is it?" Kim urged the shocked boy. "My oldest brother!" Jack breathed out. "I thought he is dead!" Kim said, frightened. "He is." Jack replied.

**A\N: What do you think a good name for Jack's brother would be? Give me a suggestion or two. If you do, I will give a shout out. Hurry, because I will select the name by Tuesday. If they aren't in, I'm so sorry. Even if I don't use the name, I will mention you. Also, check the poll on my profile!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mystery Boy ch.11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

I would like to thank these people for giving me ideas on names.

Jason- Kickthedestroyer

Alexander- Kickthedestroyer

Justin- I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch

Joseph- I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch

Justin- Rillo Rocker-Awesomness

Jake-Rillo Rocker-Awesomness

John- Rillo Rocker-Awesomness

Josh- Rillo Rocker-Awesomness

Riley- Rillo Rocker-Awesomness

Jordan-jacklovekim

Jason-jacklovekim

Jamie-jacklovekim

Jacob- jacklovekim

Joe- shiqui98

Scott- Bluedog270

Rick-Bluedog270

Riker- Bluedog270

Kyle -Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson

Conor-Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson

Mike- Holyman221

Jake- IrrationallyMe1200

Matt-IrrationallyMe1200

Peter-IrrationallyMe1200

Jack looked at Kim with an emotionless face. "Are you sure that's him? Maybe it's just someone that looks like him!" Kim reasoned. "I need to know for sure." Jack said starting off towards the boy. When they reached him, Jack raised his fist at him. "What are you doing?!" Kim screeched. Jack ignored her. The boy mimicked and raised his fist. They smiled and did a very complicated handshake. Kim watched as they finished and stared at each other.

"Jason? I thought you were dead!" Jack yelled hugging his brother. "No, I pretended to be so I could survive. What about you, how did you survive? No one could take care of you." Jason answered hugging him back. "I walked here. Uncle is in jail for the third or fourth time. I can't remember. C'mon, let's go to Kim's house and we can catch up for the six years we missed. Kim, is that okay with you? I mean, could he stay for a couple of days?" Jack asked, almost sounding scared for the answer. Kim chuckled at his scared expression.

"Jack, I'm sure it'll be fine! C'mon, let's go."Kim said, grabbing Jack's hand. "And who might this beautiful lady be?" Jason flirted. Jack growled. "MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jack said, pissed off that someone was flirting with his girlfriend. He didn't care if that person was his brother that he hadn't seen in years, he was going to deck him if he continued. Jason's eyes were wide in fear. Apparently, even he knew Jack's strength. He didn't dare with the seething boy. "Jack stop." Kim demanded. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed like a little kid told to stop playing and take out the trash. Kim had to laugh at his expression.

When they were walking, Jack put himself in between Jason and Kim. It was Kim's turn to roll her eyes. "So how old are you?" Kim asked, trying to get the tense atmosphere down. Jack smiled when he looked at her and looked down. "19." Jason answered simply. "So, what do you do for fun?" Kim asked. Jack held back a laugh, but a kind of snort came out. Jason chuckled at Jack's reaction. "I do karate, but I'm only a brown belt. Our grandfather only trained Jack. I also play guitar a little, but not as good as Jack." Jason said, oblivious to the signs Jack was giving him.

"Oh really. Well, I never knew Jack knew how to play guitar. He never mentioned it." Kim said. "Oh, um, Jason, run." Jack threatened, blushing at Kim's stare. Jack ran after him and tackled him into the grass. Kim chuckled and ran over. "Enough. We are here. My mom made chili tonight Jack." Kim yelled. Jack's head shot up and he bolted inside. Kim rolled her eyes...again, and followed him with Jason behind her.

Later that night, Jack and Jason were sharing a room and were sitting on their bedS. "So, tell me about Kim." Jason urged Jack. Jack smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. He looked at the ground for a moment before lifting his head to look at Jason in the eyes from across the room. "Well, she is so incredibly sweet. You can tell she's nervous or excited because he paces or plays with her hands. She is never seen without her favorite purse. When she's board, she plays furious pigeons(1). When she's extremely happy or trying to get her own way, she'll bit her lip. She knows that I can't resist that. She is blonde, but so smart. She is always lifting others up and never tearing them down." Jack said with a smile, while picturing some of the times he had spent with her.

"She takes care of her appearance, but isn't like one of those plastic, wanna-be-Barbies. She is sensitive, but can hold her own most of the time. She acts tough, but can be really insightful sometimes. She's always there for me, she was actually the first person I ever trusted after I came here. Her laugh is like a thousand angles giggling. She's bubbly and cheerful and the most popular in school, but she can be serious and nice. Don't get me wrong, she used to be a stuck up jerk, but that was all just a front. Look at me, I'm babbling and now your probably board." Jack concluded with a chuckle. Jason shook he head.

"I really can tell ow much you love her." Jason said, making Jack smile brightly. "So, did any of the others survive?" Jack asked. "No." Jason answered, looking sad for barely a second. "What happened?" Jason asked. "Well, full or short?" Jack asked. "Full. I want every detail from when uncle came back to now." Jason said laying down. "Okay, but it's a long, long story." Jack said.

_Flashback_

_ Kim opened the door and saw Jack sitting on his bed. She walked in with the boys and Jack spun around. "What are you doing in here?" Jack demanded, looking frantic. "I want you to trust me! Why won't you listen?" Kim said. "Maybe because, you've never given me a reason to trust you. Maybe because every time I trust someone, they betray me." Jack said, with tears starting to form. He shook his head and sat down. They sat there in an awkward silence. Suddenly they heard the door open and footsteps. "Jack, get your lazy ass down here." Someone yelled. Jack froze. Kim looked at Jack. "Get in the closet. NOW!" Jack whisper/yelled. "Why? It's just your dad." Kim said. "It's definitely not my dad. Now hide!" Jack urged. "What's the matter?" Kim asked. _

_ "Here's a quick rundown, the last person I trusted was my uncle. I trusted him and he killed my ENTIRE family, every friend I ever had, and went to prison. Now, he's down stairs and coming up. If you don't want to be the next person he murders, I'd get in the closet." Jack said cleaning up his room and pulling out his guitar. He sat on the bed and Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all squished into the closet. No one moved a muscle as Jack strummed his guitar to be a decoy. _

_ The bedroom door opened and a drunken, huge man walked in. Kim watched through the crack I the door as the man hit Jack. Jack got up from the floor and sat back on the bed. After the man had struck him around 30 times, he stumbled out the door and down the stairs. Already, Jack had bruises and cuts from the beating. He didn't shed a tear, cry out in pain, flinch, and the most surprising, fight back during the whole thing. He just sat there and took it. _

_ Kim shyly walked out of the closet along with the boys. Jack took three duffle bags from the closet and started packing his things. He put every piece of clothing, every poster, everything, into the bags. He walked over to the window and threw them out. "Well, c'mon. Don't you want to get out of here before he comes back?" Jack asked. They nodded._

_ Kim ran and jumped out of the window, landing on the grass in a tight ball to prevent injury. Jerry follow suit and jumped. He landed in a bush, that broke his fall. Eddie was next and he jumped and landed on Jerry, who ended up breaking the heavy boy's fall. Next up was Milton. Milton was scared and hesitated. Jack heard the foot steps and pushed Milton. Milton landed on the barely standing Jerry and Eddie. Jack turned around and saw his uncle in the door way. "What do you think you're doin?" He slurred._

_ Jack watched his uncle sit on the bed and lay down. After around a minute, he heard snoring. He chuckled to himself and looked at the window. He jumped and landed soundly on his feet. He grabbed all the bags and started walking. "Where are you going?" Kim asked running to catch up with the boys long stride. "As far away as I can get from here! Somewhere he can't find me." Jack answered not even looking at her. "Can you trust me?" Kim asked. "I don't know." Jack answered. "Please." Kim begged. Jack looked like he was thinking for a minute. "I really don't know. Everyone I trust ends up dead or betraying me. How do I know that you won't do the same?" Jack asked looking her straight in the eyes. "Because I won't. You can trust me." Kim urged. _

_ Jack chuckled. "I saved your little nerd's butt, and you deemed me unapproachable and dangerous. That doesn't exactly scream trustworthy, now does it!" Jack said. The boys started laughing. Kim turned around and glared at them. At one look, they shut up. Jack was still chuckling. She glared at him. Her glare made him laugh even more. "Listen here, Kimberly. I've seen things you can't even imagine. So your little glare, is like a butterfly compared to a tiger." Jack said. The boys snickered and kept walking. "What." Kim asked. "what are you talking about." Jack asked. "What have you seen?" Kim asked. "Why would I tell you?" Jack asked. "Because you can trust me." Kim said. "I thought we were still undecided about that." Jack said with a sarcastic smirk. _

_ Jerry burst into laughter. "Yo, no one ever one ups Kim. This dude has done it three times in ten minutes. That's impressive." Jack smirked and took a left at the corner. "Please trust me. You saved my life twice already, that shows you care. Even if it's just a little bit." Kim said. "Okay, I'll give you that I care about you, but that doesn't mean I can trust you off the bat. I'll make you a deal. I will give you a week to show me, I can trust you." Jack said stopping. Kim nodded and hugged him. Jack stared at her. He glanced at the boys and saw them snickering. He shrugged her off and kept walking. "Where are you going to stay?" Kim asked. "The park, in a tree." Jack said with a straight face. "You can't be serious." Kim said incredulously. "Why would I lie?" Jack asked. "You can't sleep in a tree!" Kim yelled. "I've done it before. How to you think I got to Seaford?" Jack said. _

_ "You walked to Seaford? Okay, that's where I draw the line. You are sleeping at my house. I don't care what you say. You are. Now lets go, it's getting dark." Kim said walking towards her house. Jack looked alarmed and looked to The boys for help. Kim grabbed his arm and led him away. He struggled. "Are you really going to let her take me?" He yelled back. "Yep. Have fun!" Jerry yelled. Jack frowned and shot Jerry a glare. Jerry's eyes went wide and he shrunk back behind Eddie. Jack turned back to Kim and just followed her._

_ The next morning, Jack woke up at four o' clock like every other morning and got ready. Fifteen minutes later, he walked downstairs and looked around. He pulled out all the stuff he needed and began to make breakfast. At six, everyone came down. They looked around and saw Jack making breakfast. "What's he doing?" Kim's mom asked. "I have no idea!" Kim replied. _

_ "Uh, Jack. Whatcha Doin'?" Kim asked hesitantly. "I made y'all breakfast. It's egg scramble with bacon, chives, cheese, ham, and red and green peppers. Then there is two pancakes for each of you. A glass of orange juice. I also made bacon and sausage. Your choice." Jack said handing each of them a plate. They sat down and started eating. "Wow, you really out did your self Jack. This is amazing!" Kim's mother exclaimed. Jack smiled and are his. When they were done, he gathered the dishes and cleaned them. He put away the dishes. Jack said goodbye and headed out. He threw his backpack on his shoulder and sped away on his skateboard. _

_ At school, he paid no attention to anyone and went through the morning classes. At lunch Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, and Julie all sat next to him. He stared at the talking people. "What are you doing over here?" Jack asked. "Sitting with my new friend, duh!" Kim answered. "Okay?" Jack said. "Yo, just go with it. She won't stop until you trust her." Jerry said sighing. Jack nodded and rolled his eyes. "Kim, did you lose a bet? Why are you sitting by the loser?" A girl asked. "He's not a loser and no, I didn't lose a bet. He's actually a really great guy. Get the news out that Jack Brewer is no longer unapproachable and dangerous. He is now a friend." Kim said. "Okay, I will. See ya later girly." The girl said walking away. _

_ "Why would you do that?" Jack asked. "Because you aren't dangerous and unapproachable. " Kim said. "No, why would tell her to tell people to get the news out about my new status." Jack asked. "Well, I don't want people to avoid you any more!" Kim said. Jack nodded and smiled. "I've got to say. That earns many points on my scale. You risked social suicide to be my friend. That pretty big of you." Jack said. "Yay!" Kim screamed like a little girl that just got a new coloring book. Jack chuckled. _

_ The rest of the week, went by. Jack finally felt like he trust her. Not only could he trust her, but he could trust Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey. One day, Jack's uncle was caught and put back in jail. Jack watched the TV and bolted out of the room. Kim followed him. She watched as he climbed the tree easily. She followed him up and sat next to him. "Jack, please, tell me what happened." Kim said. He nodded slightly. He told her the story of his life _

_ "Jack, no one should go through what you had to. I am so sorry." Kim said. "Kim, I know I gave you a hard time, but you understand why it's hard for me to trust. After what happened, I don't know who I can trust." Jack said. "I know, Jack you don't need to apolo-" Kim said. She was cut off by a pair of warm lips. She kissed back. It sounds cliché, but fireworks were in both of their stomachs. The kiss was completely magical. To make it even more cliché, it started to snow! They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Kim, I really like you. You showed me how to trust again." He said. "I really like you too." Kim said. She pecked his lips once more. _

**Pause the flashback.**

**"Whoa, I didn't mean EVERY detail of your love life!" Jason exclaimed. Jack chuckled and continued on. **

_Back to flashback or flashbackS_

_ "Let's get home. It's getting pretty cold." Kim said. Jack nodded and jumped from the tree. He landed effortlessly. Kim jumped and Jack caught her. He set her down and they walked home, hand in hand. "Now I don't suppose you would like to be my girlfriend." Jack said before they entered the house. "I sure would." Kim replied, placing a small kiss on his lips. "That's great!" Jack said lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. "Jack, we should go in." She said. He nodded and they went inside. Jack and Kim entered the house and sat down. They fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning, Kim had karate practice, so Jack tagged along. "You'll love my sensei, Rudy. He is great. He's a fifth degree black belt." Kim said smiling. Jack nodded. "Okay, just don't tell him what belt I am. I want to see how cocky he is before he knows." Jack said. "By the way, what belt are you?" Kim asked. "Tenth, but I specialize in Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Kobudo, Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, and Hwa Rang Do." Jack listed off to her from his memory. "Oh my God! Jack, that's amazing!" Kim exclaimed. "I know, but just remember not to tell anyone." Jack said. She nodded and kissed him before walking into the dojo._

_ "Hey Kim! Who is this?" A short blonde haired man asked. "This is my boyfriend, Jack." Kim answered. "Do you know any karate?" Rudy asked. "Little bit." Jack said, with a completely straight face. Kim started giggling and went to the benches to talk to the boys. "Okay, why don't I teach you some stuff. What belt are you?" Rudy said, showing off. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Why don't you do a move, and I TRY to repeat it." Jack said smirking. "Okay. I'll start with something easy." Rudy said, his competitiveness coming through._

_ Rudy walked to the mat and pulled out a bow staff. He twisted it behind his back and did a flip. "Is that easy enough?" Rudy said. "Let me try." Jack said. Jack did the routine, but purposefully did it wrong. "Nope, try again." Rudy said smirking. "Okay, you mean like this." Jack said. He flipped up and twisted it in the air. He came down and landed in the splits. He backflipped up and swung it around. His body moving gracefully and angelically. His turns and flips were tight and strong, he was tense enough, but moved effortlessly around the mat doing moves that had only been done by Bobby Wasabi, Jackie Chan, and Bruce Lee. He finished in a perfect fighting position. _

_ "Was that right?" Jack asked smirking. "H-h-how did y-you do that?" Rudy stuttered. "Practice." Jack answered simply. "Okay, stop stomping on his ego and tell him what belt you have and what you specialize in." Kim said laughing. "After a sparring match. Lets do Jerry,Eddie, Milton, and Rudy against me. You be the judge." Jack answered. Kim sighed. She nodded and stood by the side of the mat. "Okay, challenge accepted." Rudy said. The four boys got into fighting position. Jack got ready and did unbelievable twists and kicks and flips. Within a minute and a half, they were on the ground. _

_ "Okay, tell him NOW!" Kim yelled. "Fine. Rudy, I am a tenth degree black belt. I specialize in Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Kobudo, Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, and Hwa Rang Do." Jack recited. Rudy's moth dropped. "Sorry if I bruised your ego." Jack said smirking. "Who taught you?" Rudy asked. "My grandfather." Jack answered. "Who was your grandfather?" Rudy asked. "He was a great man by the name of Leo Brewer, maybe you've heard of him. He train every one of the world's greatest martial artists. Including, Bobby Wasabi, Bruce Lee, Jet Li, and Jackie Chan." Jack said, a shadow of sadness swept over him, but it was gone as rapidly as it disappeared. _

_ Kim finished practice and Jack worked out for a while. When they were done, they all went to Dairy Queen. After that, they all went their separate ways. Jerry went to a dance club, Eddie went to a cello recital, and Milton went home to study. Rudy went back to the dojo to do some bills, Kim and Jack went home to watch some TV. They sat on the couch and turned on the news. On the screen appeared the Big New Anchor. They were curious, so they kept watching._

_ "Breaking News: murder, Greg Brewer, has escaped from prison for the second time. He was being transferred when he stole the gun and keys from a guard. He killed two guards and is now on the loose. We don't know where he is headed or why. We will keep you updated on this tragic story. Make sure to lock your doors tonight and every night until he is caught." The reporter said._

_ Jack stared at the screen in shock. Kim's eyes had tears in them. "Jack, what's going to happen?" Kim asked. "I'm going to protect you with my life. He won't hurt you, but for now, I am going to leave. It's the only way to protect you. I will stay in touch, but only when it's safe. Stay in the house and have someone drive you everywhere. Never be anywhere alone. The best two people are your parents. I love you. I am leaving tomorrow." Jack said. He held a crying Kim as he pretended to be strong for her. Inside, he was breaking down. _

_ He was scared because of his uncle finding Kim, her family, the boys, Rudy, and everyone else. He was mad because the guards didn't do a very good job of keeping him locked up. He was sad because he had to leave Kim. He was afraid that she would fall in love with another guy. He was pissed off because his uncle had made him feel weak. No one made him feel weak. He was pissed off at himself because by trusting Kim, he put her in grace danger._

_ In the morning, Jack woke Kim early for a special day before he left. they both changed into some nice clothes and left. Jack was wearing a purple graphic t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black "skater jeans" as Kim called them, and black and purple hi-tops. Kim loved this outfit on him, so he wore it. Kim was wearing Jack's favorite outfit on her. She wore a small black dress with checkered heels. Her hair was curled, and her make up was natural. Jack took her to the Seaford look out for a picnic. She had said she loved picnics when the first started dating. He never forgot. _

_ When they arrived, they watched the waves crash against the rocks. They had a perfect day. They went to the dojo for an hour and just hung out. Kim fell asleep around two o' clock in the afternoon. Jack wrote her a letter and left. He packed one bag and started walking. After about three hours of walking, he arrived at the train tracks. As the train went by, he hopped on the last cart. He sat down and waited. For four painful weeks, Jack led his uncle around the country, before his uncle realized this and fled to the Seaford dojo, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie calle a second home. Jack received notice and went back as quick as he could._

_ Jack's uncle pulled out a gun. "You three, sit on the bench. Now!" He yelled pointing the gun at Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. They ran to the bench. He took a rope out of his bag and tied them up. They didn't struggle for fear of being shot. Rudy came out at that time and saw the gunman. He ran up and him and Jack's uncle pointed the gun at him. Rudy sat next to the boys and he was also tied up. He walked up to Kim and ran his hand over her face. She jerked away. "Where is he?" The man yelled. "A day's travel from here." Kim answered. "Good, I can have some fun with a pretty thing like you." He said smirking and moving closer. "Don't. Please." Kim begged. "Why would I let you go to waist." He asked. _

_ He put his hand on her shoulder and she moved away. He raised his hand to slap her. "Don't. You. Dare." A voice yelled. She knew that voice anywhere. Jack. "Yeah? And, what if I do." His uncle challenged. His uncle moved to the side and Kim could see Jack clearly. His eyes had a certain fire in them. His shirt was ripped and his muscled tensed. He was so different now then he was the last time he saw his uncle. "If you touch her, I will hunt you down and kill you with a slow painful death, like you did to every person I ever had in my life." Jack yelled. Kim had never seen Jack like this, and it kind of scared her, but she knew he wouldn't ever hurt her. _

_ "You're too scared to anything." His uncle challenged back. "Not when it comes to the girl I love. You can't do crap that will stop me if you lay a finger on her." Jack retorted. Kim slowly took the chance to get up and go over to the guys. His uncle pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes. "Wow, don't you remember, your father taught me well. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dagger. "Ha, a little dagger compared to a gun! Guess he didn't teach you well." His uncle said smirking. _

_ With a flick of Jack's wrist, the dagger was sent flying. It twisted and turned in the air. Everyone watched the little knife. Everyone looked around to see where it landed. All eyes landed on the gun. The sharp end of the knife was lodged in the barrel of the gun. Disarming the lethal weapon. His uncle threw the gun to the side. "Go ahead and kill me. See, you're exactly like me. You got me here, kill me." his uncle yelled. Jack smiled. Jack pulled out another dagger. He flicked his wrist and sent the second one flying. _

_ Everyone watched the small, metal object fly at his uncle. They expected it to hit his chest. Instead of killing him, it went strait to his shoulder. His uncle kneeled over in pain. Jack walked over to his uncle and leaned down to his ear. "Oh, but I'm not like you. I won't kill you. You're going to jail you son of a-" Jack whispered. "Jack! Language!" Kim yelled. Jack smirked and walked over to her. "Sorry." Jack said. _

_ The cops came in and took him away. "Jack, how'd you do that? You were a day away." Kim squealed. "No, I sent the letter a day early. Then, my uncle's tracker said he was in Seaford. I came as quickly as I could." Jack said. "Thank you." Kim said. "No problem. I love you." Jack said. "Jack, is all your crazy family gone now?" Kim asked. "No." He mumbled. "What?" Kim asked, fully hearing him the first time. "I said, yes." Jack lied. "No you didn't!" Kim yelled. _

_ "Uh, uh, uh." Jack stuttered. "Who is left?" Kim demanded. "No one, Kim, don't worry about it. They won't hurt us!" Jack said trying to hug her. "Don't touch me. Tell me who it is." Kim said, pulling away. She looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. "J-Jack, I'm sorry." Kim said stepping up. "Don't be. It's my cousin. He's four, in foster care. He doesn't even know me. He's the only family I have and he doesn't know who the hell I am! He's four, of course he's crazy! He's hyper! That's what I meant. Kim, he's four." Jack said. Kim put her hand on his shoulder, only for him to shrug it off and walk to the door. "Where are you going?" Kim asked, looking at the retreating boy. "To think. Come if you want. I just need to think." Jack replied. Kim nodded and followed him out. "Jack, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to go through this again. Can you please forgive me?" Kim asked. Jack sighed. "Kim, I could never be mad at you for being afraid of my family. I was just hurt by the way you acted to me. It was if you thought I was going to hurt you. I want you to know, I will always protect you. I love you." Jack said. They were sitting at Jack's favorite place, the top of the biggest oak in Seaford. _

_ "I love you too. I never stopped. Why don't we go back to the dojo, I think you may have scared the guys. Oh, and I forgot to notice them. They're probably hungry. Well, at least Eddie should be." Kim said blushing. Jack nodded and climbed down. Kim was mostly down when she fell. He caught her in time. Jack leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back with passion. They were in their own world, forgetting all the crap they went through lately. They each prayed silently that the moment would never end, but it did. For a stupid thing called oxygen. They smiled at each other and walked back to the dojo. _

_ When they were close, they heard Jerry whistling and the rest yelling at him. They chuckled before walking in. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally show up!" Rudy yelled. Jack pulled out a dagger from his bag and flung it at the rope. It expertly sliced the rope without touching anyone. The gang all ran up and hugged Jack. "Uh Kim? Can I have some help?" Jack asked, looking uncomfortable. He wasn't the fondest person of hugs. Hugs were more intimate to him. "Oh, just hug them back, you big grump." Kim said laughing. Jack frowned and awkwardly hugged back. The let go and he sighed in relief. Kim looked at his face and started laughing. Jack taught practice and they decided to go to the fair where they met Jason._

_End of Flashbqck_

Jason and Jack went to sleep after the story. Everything was so peaceful and tranquil for the Warriors, Jack, Jason, and the rest of Seaford. No one was fighting, no one was running, and most importantly, EVERYONE was SLEEPING.

**A/n: will the peace and tranquility last? Is Seaford really safe now, or will the Black Dragons show their faces again? Now that Jason is back, how will things change because technically, Jason is Jacks guardian until he turns 18 years of age? Find out next time on Mystery Boy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

The next three weeks were peaceful. There was no fighting...other than sparing at the dojo. Milton got a girlfriend named Julie, who was the second smartest kid in school. Jack decided to join the dojo so he could help them in tournaments. He still refused to fight Kim, but his reasoning behind it was good. At first, Kim was pissed that he refused to fight her, but when he explained his true reasoning, she kissed him. Rudy still tried to surprise attack Jack, but it never worked.

One day, Jack was at his locker putting his bag in it. Rudy decided to run up and throw him into it. Rudy ran up, but Jack heard his footsteps and stepped out of the way. Rudy kept running, because he couldn't stop and slammed into the lockers. Jack bit back a chuckle as he glared at Jack. Kim smacked his arm. "Shame on you Jack. You just deflated his ego." Kim said, trying not to burst out laughing. "Sorry." Jack said sarcastically. Rudy got up and stomped into his office. When he was gone, Jack and Kim along with every one else burst into laughter. "I can hear you!" Rudy yelled. Jack, Kim, and the boys quieted but little chuckles escaped.

A few day after that, Jack was in the same position as last time. Kim had told him not move out of the way. Rudy ran right into Jack. He fell back and Jack laughed. "How is that even possible?" Rudy screamed. "When you have not one once of fat on you, little things like a man running full out at you, don't make you budge. Sorry?" Jack said walking away. Rudy sighed and ran into his office.

Jack loved everyone, but he disliked certain things they did. For instance, Jack hated how Milton undermined people. He would always treat them like they were stupid compared to him. He hated how Jerry couldn't be faithful to one girl at a time. He hated how Eddie didn't treat his body like a temple. He hated how Rudy always tried to find faults with him. The only thing he dislike about Kim, was that she never thought she was pretty enough.

It was three weeks since Jack's brother showed up. They still shared a room at the Crawford's house. Kim and Jack went on a date every Saturday night and got up early for practice every Sunday. This Sunday, everyone was already there. Rudy came running out and hugged Jack. Jack didn't have time to stop his senses and he flipped Rudy. "I am so sorry. I couldn't stop my reflexes." Jack said helping Rudy up. "I don't care. Because of you we are going to the tournament in Kentucky!" Rudy yelled excitedly. "Kentucky? Isn't that where you used to live?" Kim asked the stunned Jack. "Yes. Where is it? I know every dojo in Lexington." Jack asked.

"Some place called Slither-" Rudy said, getting cut off mid word. "Slithering Snake? Ah, fu-" Jack finished, getting cut off by Kim yelling Jack. "If I would have finished, I would have said fudrucker." Jack said. "Jack, two questions. One, why is that a problem. Two, why do you like to cuss?" Kim asked. "One, that was the only dojo that cheated in Lexington. The guy there used metal numb chucks and broke my friend's arm. Two, I don't really like to cuss, but it's a better alternative than punching something." Jack answered. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, and even Kim nodded at the last part. "Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton y'all aren't fighting." Jack said assertively.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It

"What do you mean we aren't going to fight?" Kim yelled. "I mean, you aren't going to fight, me and Rudy will. Or just me. I don't care. They are dangerous people. You aren't fighting them." Jack said, pulling out a punching dummy. No one messed with Jack when he was angry. Right now, he's furious.

"What happened? You've never acted like this before." Rudy asked. "Nothing happened. When are we going?" Jack answered, sending the top half of the dummy flying. Usually someone would only get the head of, but Jack just got everything from the ribs, up, off. "In one hour. Everyone go pack. You don't need your GIs. Only Jack will be fighting." Rudy said, sighing in defeat.

Everyone went home and packed for ten days. The tournament would be one day, but Rudy wanted everyone to be able to enjoy him or herself. When they got back, Jack was acting like nothing happened. Kim walked over to him and pulled him aside. "It's just us. Now, tell me what really happened." Kim demanded. "That dojo trains you to give no mercy. It trains you to break every bone you can. I can't let you and everyone else get up there and fight against some of the best, but meanest fighters in the whole country. Especially you. I may refuse to fight you, but they wont. Kim, they'll practically kill you. I don't care how tough you are, you can beat them." Jack explained. "Okay. I trust your judgment." Kim responded.

Jack swooped down and kissed her with a lot of passion. They pulled away and smiled at each other. After talking for a few more minutes they rejoined the group. "Y'all will love Lexington. It's beautiful. Oh, the bus is here. Let's go." Jack said. He grabbed all the luggage and carried it the bus. He loaded it and climbed aboard. Kim and Jack sat next to each other in the back. Jerry and Eddie sat in the front, to ask the driver questions. Rudy decided to sit in the middle. Milton sat behind Rudy and read a book.

Within 45 minutes, they arrived at the airport. They climbed out and Jack took the luggage. He checked in for everyone and got their tickets. He handed them accordinglyand walked to the gate. They boarded the plane and sat down. Jack and Kim had the front left seats. Jerry and Milton were behind them. Rudy and Eddie were right behind Jerry and Milton. Jack and Kim decided to sleep while they could. Rudy and Eddie played games the whole way. Jerry and Milton decided to tutor each other. Jerry helped Milton in Spanish, and Milton helped Jerry in every thing else.

Halfway through the plane ride, Jack and Kim woke up. He kissed her and they decided to check on everyone. Jerry had switched with Rudy because he couldn't take anymore of science. Currently, Jerry and Eddie were arguing on the existence on unicorns. Milton and Rudy were both asleep.

Jack and Kim sat back down. The plane hit some minor turbulence and it woke the boys up. "Can you show us around Kentucky? The tournament isn't until Friday. That's six days from now." Rudy asked. Jack nodded and thought about the times he and his brothers had spent together. "I remember when Jason, Justin, Riker, and I all decided to go bowling when we were like five years old. The owner thought we were so cute that he let us in for free!" Jack said to the boys.

Everyone chuckled as he shared many memories. Kim and the boys watched as a tear rolled down Jack's cheek in memory of his lost family members. "Okay, we are landing. Welcome to Lexington Kentucky." The pilot called. Everyone gathered their things and walked off the plane after it stopped. "Okay, Jack do you know where we are? We need to head to the Maria Hotel." Rudy asked. Jack nodded and took off. They followed him through the airport as he expertly dodged people. Kim was getting tired so he put he on his shoulders like a dad does to a little kid. She laughed as he grabbed their luggage and continued on.

15 minutes later, they were out of the airport and on the side of the road. Jack whistled and a horse carriage came. He set the stuff in the back and helped each person into the carriage. He spoke to the driver and they were off. "why a horse and carriage?" Kim asked. "we are in the horse capital of the world. Do you really think there is going to be a ton of cabs?" Jack answered. She shook her head and Jack pointed out different things along the way. When they came to the hotel, Jack paid the driver. "No way! You're-" Jack said.

**A/N: Who is the driver? What will happen during thetournament. What will happen while they are in Kentucky? Find out next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It

"No way! You're André Harris!" Jack yelled. "Jack? Jack Brewer?" The man asked. "Dude! It's been forever! What happened to your store?" Jack asked. "Economy dude! Now I got two horses and a carriage. I get to be outside all day. I love it!" André said. "Hey, here's my new number. We've got to keep in touch! Hey, this is my girlfriend Kim Crawford. How about we meet you for pizza at six o' clock. We'll catch up. "Jack said. André nodded and clicked his horse off.

"Who was that?" Kim asked. That was the man who used to spar me when my class couldn't handle me when I four and five years old. He's a great family friend." Jack said, smiling fondly of the old man. They all smiled and went inside. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot of old friends." Kim said. "The ones that aren't dead." Jack said, a shadow of grief flashed across his face, but it was gone as fast as it came. "Jack, c'mon lets go get our room assignments." Kim said. Jack nodded and walked in. "Jerry, Eddie, and Milton will share room 320. I will get 322. Jack and Kim will get 324." Rudy announced. Jerry and Eddie wolf whistled when they heard Jack and Kim would be sharing a room.

Kim blushed and Jack lunged. "Shut up before I let Jack go." Kim warned holding Jack back. The boys ran to their room. Rudy ran behind them. "Well, it looks like we're alone for a few hours." Jack said. "No, I am taking a shower than we are gathering everyone so you can show us around town." Kim said, walking to the room with Jack following behind her. "Do I at least get to kiss you in the elevator?" Jack asked. "Fine, I can manage that." Kim said kissing Jack. He kissed back and put his hands on her hips. Her arms made it around his neck.

Just when it was getting pretty heated, the bell signaling the elevator opening sounded. They ran out and went to their room. They both showered and changed at different times. After kissing a little, okay, a lot, they made their way down the hall to the boys' room. They gathered everyone and headed out the door. Jack showed them to the park and his favorite stores. He showed them the stables where he rode for eleven years of his life.

He showed them the horse he used to ride, the arenas he used, and the pastures he used to play with the horses in. His face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw an eleven year old black stallion in a pasture. He ran to the gate and whistled. "Storm! Come here boy!" Jack called. A the sound of his voice, the stallion loped to the fence. Jack laughed at the stallion. "Hey, how are you my big boy? I haven't seen you since I was 12 years old! You were only six." Jack cooed to the stallion nuzzling. "Jack is that you?" A women said from the front of the barn. "Oh my God! Carrie! What are you even doing here?" Jack said.

"I inherited this place. I thought I heard Storm. He hasn't let one person come near him. He missed you. Are you here to stay?" Carrie rambled. "That's so cool! Really? He used to be so loving. I missed him too. No, only ten days. Would you mind if I came and took Kim, my girlfriend, riding one day? She could use Dodger or Passion." Jack explained. "That would be lovely. I'm so so sorry to hear about your family and friends. They were great people." Carrie said. Jack smiled and kissed Kim's cheek. Carrie hugged Jack and left to her office. "Are we missing something?" Rudy asked.

"Storm's kind of my horse. I've had him since I was six. I had to leave him when I was 12 to go live with my grandpa. He was a colt when I got him. I watched him be born, named him, trained him, rode him. He was all mine. He was six when I left. Now he's eleven. I missed him so much. I can't believe he's still here. My grandma's friend owned this place. That's one of my best friends. She's three years older than me." He explained smiling at his horse. "You wanna see a trick?" Jack asked, getting a sudden idea. They all nodded. Jack hopped the gate and tapped Storm's hock. He laid down, almost immediately. "Jack! Do not do what I think you're doing." Carrie yelled running from her office.

**A/N: What is Jack doing? Will he get hurt? What will happen at the tournament. What other surprises does Jack have in store?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It

Jack climbed onto the down horse and lightly squeezed Storm's sides. "Jack, this is dangerous! You haven't ridden in four years!" Carrie called, looking frightened. "Oh come on! I still remember!" Jack called back. "I hope!" He added. "Jack get down!" Kim and Carrie called simultaneously. They high-fived each other. "Nope! Just watch!" Jack called back. He grabbed onto the mane of his horse and lightly kicked his sides. The horse took off and galloped towards the fence. Jack leaned forward onto the neck and squeezed his thighs.  
Storm took the fence with ease and slowed to a stop in front of Carrie. Jack's eyes were filled with joy and his cheeks were rosy from the wind rush. He chuckled with joy and hugged his horse. "He's a stronger horse than I remember." Jack breathed patting the horse. "If you want to jump, go get a saddle." Carrie chided. "C'mon Carrie. I've never used a bridle or a saddle on him. He'll buck!" Jack argued. She sighed in defeat and walked away.  
Jack smirked and she called, "I know your smirking!" His smirk disappeared. They spent the rest of the day with Storm. Jack set up a course and took him though it, flawlessly soaring. And we thought he was graceful at karate! It's like he's one with the horse! It's really a sight. I remember he always smiles when he does karate, but not like this. I'll have to ask him why when we are back in the hotel. Kim thought to herself.  
At 6:00pm Jack, Kim, the boys, and Rudy all followed Jack to his favorite pizza place to meet André. They arrived at the pizza place and sat down. Jack and André told countless stories. They spent two hours there and and finally went home. When everyone was in their rooms, Kim decided to bring up her question from earlier. "Hey Jack, I was just wondering. Why do you get all joyful when you ride. Karate is your entire life, but you never smile like you do when you're on Storm. Why?" Kim asked. Jack smiled at her.  
"Well, when my uncle was killing everyone, I used to come and ride Storm. I felt like all my problems were gone with the wind. Karate would bring me joy, but it still reminded me of war and fighting. I needed someone. Storm never left me. He was always there. I remember one time, my uncle had just killed my grandmother. I ran off and and took Storm into the woods. It started raining and turned into the worst storm in Kentucky in 70 years. Storm and I found shelter under some trees. Storm laid down and kept me warm until morning. He's never left me np by myself. I guess when I'm on him, I feel free, I can fly without wings, and I can escape from all fighting and war. It's stupid, I know." Jack said, smiling at certain points. He had a far away expression on his face the whole time, except during the last sentence. It seemed like he came back to reality.  
"Jack, that's not stupid. It's really sweet. Hey, I know! There's a stable kinda close to my house, why don't we bring him home to California. You can ride him whenever you want and you can teach me how to ride." Kim squealed. Jack's face lit up. "Kim that's a great idea! Oh my God! I love you!" Jack yelled. He picked her up and spun her around. He set her back down and kissed her passionately. They started to get pretty when there was a knock on the door. "Sh- I mean Snicker-doodles!" Jack mumbles. "Nice save." Kim said. Jack opened the door to four men. "Meet us tomorrow at four with the rest of your pathetic group." One said. He clapped and everyone ran off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Kick It

Jack slammed the door and called Rudy. "Rudy! We've got to go! Now! I don't care about the tournament! Fine!" Jack said, yelling into the phone while pacing. Kim stared at him. "What's going on!" Kim yelled, stopping Jack in his tracks. He hugged Kim as tight as he could without hurting her and answered the now shaking door. "Jack tell me what happened." Rudy demanded.

"Jù shé shì dédào yīxué bóshì, tāmen jiù zhǎo shàngmén láile.Tāmen gàosu wǒ, yǐ mǎnzú tāmen zài míngtiān de dàochǎng, wèi nín dài lái.Wǒ rènwéi tāmen shì yào shānghài wǒmen, xīwàng wǒmen néng forfiet.Tāmen shì Wéixiǎn de,voletile.Méiyǒu dì èr gè de yàngzi, tāmen huì shāle wǒmen suǒyǒu.Wǒ bù huì ràng nǐ liú hè ěr sàngmìng. IM xià huàile de nánrén!Xià huàile!" Jack rambled in Chinese.

"What?" Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton all yelled at the same time. Jack let out an exasperated sigh. "Here, let me dumb it down. Very bad men come for me. They will kill us if we don't leave!" Jack said. "Jack? What language were you just speaking? I know for a fact that that wasn't the whole story." Milton asked. "Chinese." Jack yelled at the nerd. "Jack! Calm down! Please!" Kim whisper/yelled at Jack. Jack sighed and sat down.

"I'm not even going to ask how in the hell you just did that." Jerry stated. "I didn't exactly give you all the details about the Slithering Snakes. You see, I used to be a member until I found out about their cheating ways. I left their dojo, but they told me they would find me and get me. They just showed up at the door and told me to meet them tomorrow at four with you. If I go, they might hurt you all. If I don't, we forfeit the tournament or they cheat. I'm freaking out. I can't let them hurt you Kim!" Jack said, his head bowed. "Jack, I mean this kindly, but you are one of the most mysterious guys I have ever met in my life!" Jerry exclaimed. Everyone nodded and Jack chuckled.

"Jack, we'll be okay! Don't worry. Maybe they won't do anything to us. We aren't the ones fighting. To harm us, it'd be just plain stupid." Kim said, barely over a whisper. "I need to clear my head before tomorrow. Kim? Would you mind if I take Storm out tomorrow before we need to meet them? I really need to ride." Jack asked in the same tone Kim used. She nodded and he went to bed with a huff. The boys left and Kim went to bed.

The next morning, Kim woke up at 8:00am and found Jack, his phone, his wallet, and his jacket all missing. She sighed at laid down. He'd be gone for who knows how long. Meanwhile, Jack was already on the trail. He was thinking of the events that had gone on. No matter what the cost, Jack would protect Kim. And the guys, of course. He rode for hours. He finally checked his phone and saw it was 3:45pm. He'd been on the trails since 7:00 am. He had started to think about a possible fight, but then it melted away with the wind from him and Storm galloping across the meadow.

He realized he would need to ride to the hotel and pick them up or he'd be late. He loped Storm to the front of the building and pulled Kim up with him. They loped to the dojo, with four panting boys behind them. Jack and Kim jumped off and Storm chewed on the grass out front. Jack and the rest all entered the dojo, the minute it turned 4:00pm. The Snakes came out and Jack pushed Kim behind him possessively. Kim could feel the tenseness in his muscles.

"Jack Brewer! This can't be your girlfriend!" The leader said. "Oh, but it is Marian Fitzpatrick!" Jack said smirking. Everyone in his group held back his laughter, but one person slipped. "What are you laughing about, Harry Colon?" Jack asked. All the Warriors were laughing at their names and the Snakes were very embarrassed. "Listen twerp," Marian said, stepping closer to Jack. He expected for Jack to be shorter than him like last time. "Do. Not. Call me twerp! Do you hear me?" Jack said stepping up to meet him. This time, Jack towered above Marian, a good six inches.

"When did you get so big?!" Marian asked. "When I turned twelve, you idiot. It still looks like you don't work out. You should try it. It could help with the flabby arms." Jack said innocently. "We'll, maybe I'll just go steal your girlfriend then!" He said smirking. There were no words said. Not a second after the comment, everyone heard a very loud growl. It sounded as though a recording of a mad dog was playing through the speakers. Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, and all of Marian's guys looked for the dog. After not finding it, their eyes landed on the staring contest between a jack and Marian. There eyes widened in shock as Jack lunged at Marian.

**A/N: What the hell is going on? Find out next time**.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

"Uh-uh. Do not tell me by boyfriend is a werewolf!" Kim screams. "Well, he's always been kind of a mutt." Marian retorts. "Seriously? That's the comeback you come up with? Dude! That has GOT to be the worst comeback in the history of comebacks!" Jack says, trying, but failing miserably, to control his laughter. Everyone follows suit and is laughing uncontrollably. Marian frowns and throws a punch at Jack. Jack's face went hard and he deflected the punch.

Within 12 minutes of fighting, Jack had Marian in an headlock. "Why did you want us here?" Jack asked. "To make you fight and then we could hurt you into not fighting." Marian answered, wincing as Jack tightened the hold. "Why are you so mad a at me? All I did was leave the dojo!" Jack said. "I'm not mad at you. I'm jealous. Everyone always liked you better. You picked up on moves super fast and had my dad wrapped around your finger!" Marian said. Jack dropped the lock and faced Marian.

"Dude! Whenever your dad taught me, he would go extra hard on me. He expected me to be as good as you on my first day! When I wasn't he beat me! I worked hard! That's why I had everything. You never showed up to practice. You can't blame that on me." Jack retorted. Marian looked at him. "Really?" He asked. "Dude! What's the Wasabi Code?" Jack asked. Marian said the code. "Honest. I'm being honest! Your dad loved you, but when you stopped coming, he was harder on me and treated me like a son because he thought he lost his." Jack reasoned.

"One question? What's with the growl?" Marian asked laughing. "No one messes with Kim." Jack said, his facing going hard. Marian and everyone nodded and Kim came up to him. After clearing a few things over, they left. Storm had already gone home. Jack and everyone decided to watch a movie. They put in Hunger Games. Jack fell asleep early.

When Jerry locked over, Jack was thrashing around wildly. "No! Please, it hurts! Stop! I'm begging you! Please! Stop it! It hurts!" Jack screamed. "Jack calm down. C'mon, it's okay! No one is going to hurt-" Jerry attempted to calm him down. Jack punched him and Jerry fell backward. Jack shot out of bed. "What's going on?" Jack said, out of breath. "Are you okay? You were thrashing around and begging someone to stop hurting you." Kim answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Jack said laying back down.

Rudy stayed in their room that night to make sure Jack didn't break anything. Kim laid next to him. Rudy watched as Jack pulled Kim close and wrap his arm around her possessively. He chuckled as he sighed contentedly. Around midnight, Jack started thrashing around again. Kim jumped out of the bed. She ran over to Rudy and woke him up. Maybe Carrie will know what's going on. Kim thought to herself. She grabbed Jack's phone and dialed her number.

"Hello? This is Carrie." Carrie answered into the phone. "Carrie! I need your help. Jack is having a nightmare and he won't wake up. He's crying, but he keeps yelling things like, "Please! Stop! It hurts! I'm begging you." Do you know what that means?" Kim asked, frightened. "Oh my God! The nightmares are back! I thought they were finally gone." Carrie said, speaking more to herself than to Kim. "Who is hurting him?" Kim asked. "His father." Carrie answered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Announcement! I had some questions that I thought all of you might want an answer to.

I said André Harris is chapter 14, I wasn't watching Victorious.

I just needed a person and that was the first person that popped into

my brain.

2. I don't update on a schedule. I work on a chapter when I can, or

when an idea pops into my head. I usually aim for less than five

days in between updates. Some may be longer or shorter in

reference to the time between chapters.

ON TO THE STORY

" what do you mean his father?" Kim yelled. "I'm coming over and I will explain everything. Go to Jack and rub his back." Carrie said. Kim hung up and ran to Jack. She rubbed he back, in an instant, he was calm. Rudy came over to rub his back when Kim had to go to the bathroom, but Jack started to thrash around again. Kim ran to the bathroom and came back. She touched his back and he stopped.

Rudy stared at Jack. He was always so strong, now he was begging someone to stop hurting him! Carrie arrived within 25 minutes and smiled at the sight of Jack calm and his head in Kim's lap. "Okay, story time. I want everything in detail. Now!" Kim said. Jack rolled over and pulled Kim with him. He was sound asleep, but it was still quite funny. Kim muffled a scream at the sudden motion. Carrie and Rudy laughed and Jack pulled Kim closer. He snuggled his head into her shoulder and again, put his arm possessively around her stomach, forcing her to lay with him.

"When Jack and I were young, he used to sleep here at the barn to stay with Storm. I would stay with him because we'd both be lonely. One night, he started to thrash around and I finally brought Storm out of his stall to calm Jack down. As soon as Storm saw Jack, he laid his head on Jack. Jack calmed down and finally woke up. I asked him what was wrong and he told me to leave it alone. The next morning, I came back from the office and his shirt was off. He had bruises and cuts and other injuries not caused by karate." Carrie said, reliving the memory and shuddering.

"Well, I followed him home and his father beat him senseless for no reason. He couldn't use his karate or his dad would practically kill him. His mother left him, but his father still beat him. Jack went through ten years of beating before his uncle killed his father. Every time he could kicked or punched or cut or injured he'd come and stay here for the night. Storm could always make him feel safe, so my grandma always let him. He used to have nightmares every single night until he moved in with his grandfather. Finally, they stopped. I guess something triggered his brain to feel attacked." Carrie concluded.

"Oh my God! That's terrible! I can't believe, even throughout all he's been through, he still acts strong for himself and others." Rudy exclaimed. "Oh, he's not that strong. Look at his wrists." Carrie said. Kim pulled the sleeve up and revealed scarred wrists. "Oh my God!" Kim breathed. Carrie woke Jack up and asked one very important question. "Jack, when was the last time you cut?" Carrie asked. "When Kim took me in." Jack said, not looking at anybody. "Okay, I dream it official. Kim has done more to you than anyone has in the past five years!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Please explain." Jack said smirking. "Well, you see, she has deemed you unapproachable and dangerous, she has broken down your walls, and she has made your trust again. Don't forget she has also stopped the cutting, given you a home, and made you happier than you've ever been. She's also put you in danger, put herself in danger, stalked you, and loved you. She has also been there, gave you your best friends, a new dojo, and a place to bring your horse to." Carrie explained her precious answer. "I know." Jack said tackling her and kissing her(Kim). Rudy and Carrie laughed at the couple. They got up after a minute.

"Jack no offense, but your family is a bunch of psychopaths!" Kim said. Jack burst out laughing. "You are truly an idiot." Kim said. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot!" Jack retorted kissing her. He giggled and the laid back down. Rudy and Carrie left the sleeping could and went home. The next four days went by pretty easily. It was two days before the tournament. They had today to relax, tomorrow to train, and then the tournament. They were walking on the side walk when over 100 kids ran up to Jack, most of them girls!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Sorry for the later post, I've been majorly busy! Her is Chapter 19. Wow, I can't believe I've done so many chapters!

"Fudruckers!" Jack muttered. "Who are they?" Kim asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "My fan club." Jack said with a roll of his eyes. Kim laughed and they kept walking. "Jack! Jackie! Jackie come here! Wait, who is _that_down right city girl standing there?" A girl asked, about three inches shorter than Kim. "It's is my girlfriend, Kim." Jack said with a smirk. Just to drive it home, he kissed her full on the lips. The girls rolled their eyes. "Fine, but y'all will be mine one day!" The girl said. "Okay, y'all go play over yonder and I'll see y'all real soon. Be good and have a right good after noon. See ya darlin'!" Jack said with a very heavy southern accent. Kim burst out laughing and Jack looked at her, puzzled at what was so funny.

"What?" Jack said, once again in his normal voice. "What voice was that?" Kim asked, still laughing. Jack realized he had forgotten to cover his accent. "Sorry, I sometimes switch back to it. I lived her so long that I picked up a very heavy accent. I can cover it most of the time, but sometimes it slips. Like hoe sometimes you snort." Jack explained. "Well, I think it is very, very, hot!" Kim said before kissing him deeply. Jack chuckled and deepened it even more. They stood there for a few minutes before heading back to the hotel.

Jack and Kim resumed the kissing before the door was even shut all the way. Jack picked her up and laid her on the bed and leaned over her. He used his arm to supported him so he didn't squish her. Kim's hand found their way to his hair and neck. Jack's hands found their way to her hip and thigh. He rubbed her leg and finally pulled away. He smiled at her and pecked her entire face. He made little kisses all around her giggling mouth. She reached up and kissed his face like he did to her.

They had resumed kissing once again before someone knocked on the door. They jumped apart and tried to tidy themselves up before opening the door. "Did we interrupt something?" Jerry asked with a smug look on his face. "Yes!" Jack answered. "Oh, and what was that?" Jerry asked. "A make out session." Jack answered simply. "Ok two things. One, ewwwwww! Two, why are you so open to us knowing that?" Jerry asked, confused because most would cover that up. "Two responses. One, be a man! Two, I don't care If you know because I was just kissing the most amazing girl in the world and I was taught not to lie. So, because you asked, I had to be up front with you." Jack said.

Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton all nodded and smirked at Kim. Kim lounged and they jumped back in fear. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. Jack's phone rang and he picked t up. "Hello!" Jack said into the phone. As much as they wanted to, they could only hear his side of the conversation. "Yes, this is Jack Brewer. May I ask whose speaking?" "No way! Dude, it's been awhile!" "Of course I remember!" "You did?!" "Of course I'll be there! Can I bring some friends?" "Great! Okay, I'll see you at the tournament! Well plan there and we can practice before we go on!" "Cool! Okay, see ya man!" Jack finished.

Everyone stared at him in bewilderment. "What was that all about?" Kim asked the hyper Jack. "Um, it's a surprise. After the tournament I'm going to go meet some friends of mine from a while back. I'll catch up with you later. Then, the next night make sure y'all have some nice clothes and be ready by seven o' clock." Jack said mysteriously. Everyone nodded and headed to bed for the night.

**A/N: what is the surprise Jack is planning? Who are the mysterious friends? What's going to happen? I credit the next idea to Meek! She was a guest and that's all she put.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Jack won all his events at the tournament easily and disappeared after running to the hotel to change. Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy all got dressed in their nicest clothes for Jack's surprise. They waited at seven o' clock for Jack to pick them up. Kim was wearing a beautiful, red dress with a slim black belt. Jerry was wearing his causal dress up gear and Eddie did the same. Milton looked a little less nerdy. Rudy was in an old outfit and tried to look swag as Jerry would say. They looked pretty good for the Warriors.

Jack showed up in a black leather jacket, a purple graphic tee, black skater jeans, and black hi-tops. He looked hot! He led them to a concert hall and put them in the front row. He looked at them and said, "Hey, I'm gonna be right back. I'll see you in a few minutes." They nodded and he darted off. A few minutes later, the curtain came up and there were five guys on the stage. "Okay, hey y'all. I haven't been here in a while. Did y'all miss me?" Jack said into a microphone. Everyone screamed while Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and Milton all stared at him confused.

"We are The Abused Warrior Brothers (A/N: That's completely original.) We will be doing seven songs. The first one is Hero. (A/N: Hero from Starstruck by Sterling Knight.) The second song is gonna be Big Night (A/N: Big Night by BTR.) The third song is Illusion (A/N: Illusion by Ross Lynch.) The fourth song is Can You Feel It (A/N: Can You Feel It by Ross Lynch.) The fifth song is Determinate (A/N: Determinate by Lemonade Mouth.) The sixth song is If I Ruled The World (A/N: If I Ruled The World by BTR.) The last song is Live While We're Young (Live While We're Young by One Direction.)" Jack said into the microphone.

Jack took out his phone and sent a text before putting it away and picking up his guitar. His guitar was black with neon green stripes and neon green strings. His guitar pick was neon red and he had a big smile on his face. Kim picked up her phone and saw a text from Jack: "hey beautiful. I will explain everything after the show. Make sure everyone stays until I come back to you." Jack winked at her and she smiled. He took center microphone and the rest took their places. Jack and the rest played the first song.

I'm no Superman, I can't take your hand

Can't fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah

I can't read your mind like a billboard sign

And tell you everything you wanna hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity, I will be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy without his soul

But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

Could you be the one? Could you be the one?

Could you be the one for me?

Then I'll be your hero

Could you be the one? Could you be the one?

Could you be the one for me?

Then I'll be your hero

Searchin' high and low

Tryin' every road

But if I see your face, I won't ignore it

I put my trust to fate

That two will come away

And if it's right, it's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity, I will be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy without his soul

But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

Could you be the one? Could you be the one?

Could you be the one for me?

I'll be your hero

Could you be the one? Could you be the one?

Could you be the one for me?

Yeah, I'll be your hero

So incredible, some kind of miracle

That when it's meant to be

I will become a hero

So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you

Yeah, I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity, I will be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy without his soul

But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

Could you be the one? Could you be the one?

Could you be the one for me?

Then I'll be your hero

Could you be the one? Could you be the one?

Could you be the one for me?

Then I'll be your hero

Jack and the band continued with the next four songs.

Oh, it's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls

We gonna party like it's the end of the world

Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh

Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night

We gonna get dressed up

For the time of our lives

Let's get it started, started, started

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down

I need a pick me up, round, round, round

I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud

DJ take me away

Oh

It's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh

It's gonna be a big night

We gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

It's been a long week

Been workin' overtime

I need a heartbeat

To get this party right

I'm on another level

Turn up the bass and treble

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down

I need a pick me up, round, round, round

I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud

DJ take me away

Oh

It's gonna be a big night

We gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh

It's gonna be a big night

We gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls

We gonna party like it's the end of the world

Let's get it started, started, started, started, started

Let's go

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls

We gonna party like it's the end of the world

Let's get it started, started, started

It's gonna be a big night

Oh

It's gonna be a big night

We gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh

It's gonna be a big night

We gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night, night

I'm puttin on a show

I'm gonna levitate ya

Leave ya

Wa- Wa- Wantin more

I see you fascinated

I've got you hypnotized

Wipe up what you dream of

A fantasy before your eyes

Nobody understand

Treat yourself from the game

If your gonna guess it girl

Then fasten girl

It's just an illusion

Wont you intisapate

Never like that just stay right

And you'r not a second guess girl

You'r the best girl

But I'm just an illusion

Ohhh... uh, listen

I aint no fake houdini

I put a spell on you

I'm somethin like a geni

Girl I make your wish come true

And now our time is runnin

With every grain of sand

So here's the grand finale

Watch me do my slide again

Cause nobody understands

Treat yourself from the game (ok)

If your gonna guess it girl

Then just fasten girl

It's just an illusion (1, 2, 3 disappear)

Wont you just intisapate it

Never like that

Just stay right (oh yeah)

And your not a second guess girl

Your the best girl

It's just an illusion

Somewhere in a dream

Will be together babe never

And I promise that

I want you to be right here

I'll be right here

And I wont be, wont be, wont be

Just an illusion

(Oh yeah)

Cause nobody understands

Treat yourself from the game

You gotta guess it girl

Then remember girl

It's just an illusion

Wont you just intisapate

Never like that just stay right

Your not my second guess girl

Your the best girl

It's just an illusion

Nobody understands

Treat yourself from the game

If your gonna guess it girl

Then fasten girl

It's just an illusion

Won't you intisapate

Never like that just stay right

Your not my second guess girl

You'r the best girl

It's just an illusion

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watching you mo-o-o-ove

It's automatic, gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom-boom

When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back

So come on, let it blow

Can you feel it?

Coming down, down, down

Can you feel it?

Coming down, down, down

Move it faster, stronger, harder

Move it faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it?

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it?

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it?

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?

You're so electric, I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide

The way my heart is jumping for you, beating double the ti-i-i-ime

When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back

So come on, let it blow

Can you feel it?

Coming down, down, down

Can you feel it?

Coming down, down, down

Move it faster, stronger, harder

Move it faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it?

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it?

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it?

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?

Hey, hey

Put your hands up and get it rocking

Hey, hey

Show the whole world we're never stopping

Hey, hey

Put your hands up

We're lighting up the sky tonight, tonight

When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back

So come on, let it blow

Can you feel it?

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it?

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it?

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?

Tryin' hard to fight these tears. I'm crazy worried.

Messin' with my head, this fear. I'm so sorry.

You know you gotta get it out. I can't take it.

That's what being friends about.

I, I wanna cry. I can't deny, tonight I wonder I've been high.

And get inside. It isn't right.

I gotta live in my life.

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor.

Determinate.

D-determinate.

Push until you can't, and then they'll demand more.

Determinate.

D-d-determinate.

You and me together, we can make it better.

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor.

Determinate.

D-determinate.

Hey, you feel this way. It was today. I gotta get myself on stage.

I shouldn't wait, or be afraid. The chips will fall where they may.

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor.

Determinate.

D-determinate.

Push until you can't, and then they'll demand more.

Determinate.

D-d-determinate.

You and me together, we can make it better.

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor.

Determinate.

D-determinate.

(Adam Hicks)

It's when then a medicine. Use it like a veteran.

Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine.

Go ahead and try to name my band better than.

Reason why the whole world's making us a synonym.

People need a breather, cuz' they're feeling the adrenialine.

Stop.

Now hurry up and let us sing.

Knock.

Cuz' we coming through your house

And people keep on flying like a lemon in their mouth

I'm the real deal and you know how I feel.

Why they in it for a bill, you just in it for a thrill.

Get down, now I ain't play around.

Put your feet up from the ground.

And just like that sound what.

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor.

Determinate.

D-determinate.

Push until you can't, and then they'll demand more.

Determinate.

D-d-determinate.

You and me together, we can make it better.

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor.

Determinate.

D-determinate.

Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going.

Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going.

On the dance floor.

On the dance floor.

D-d-dance floor

Determinate.

They finished the fifth song and went on to the last two songs.

If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money

In the air like confetti

If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.

And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground

If I ruled the world

I'd dream out loud

So everybody get up, up

Out of your seats

Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach

Jump up, up, up

On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"

Up, up, out of your seats

Be who you are love is all you need

All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"

If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x2]

If you were my girl

You'd never have to worry about another thing, no

'cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me

Running the show

We'd throw every rule in the book down and

Bring down the house

If you were my girl

We'd dream out loud

So everybody get up, up

Out of your seats

Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach

Jump up, up, up

On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"

Up, up, out of your seats

Be who you are love is all you need

All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"

If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x2]

I'd be beatin' on my chest; I'm the king of the hill.

Magic carpets girl, we go wherever,

I ain't tryin' a run game, I ain't tryin' to be clever.

Girl, I'm I¯ma be the king, and you will be the queen.

Goin' a hundred miles an hour,

Girl, we runnin' the streets.

And if the cops ever try and pull us over,

Tell 'em "Hey, Mister Officer, we own ya!"

So everybody get up, up

Out of your seats

Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach

Jump up, up, up

On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"

Up, up, out of your seats

Be who you are love is all you need

All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"

If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x5]

I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world.

Hey girl I'm waiting on ya

I'm waiting on ya

Come on and let me sneak you out

And have a celebration

A celebration

The music up the windows down

Hey girl, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool

And we know it too

Hey girl, we'll keep doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool

So tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some!

And live while we're young

Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh

And live while we're young

Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Hey girl, it's now or never

It's now or never

Don't over think just let it go

And if we get together

Yeah get together

Don't let the pictures leave your phone

Ooohhh

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool

So tonight

Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh

Wanna live while we're young

Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

And girl, you and I

We're 'bout to make some memories tonight

(Oh-oh-oh-oh)

I wanna live while we're young

(Oh-oh-oh-oh)

We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're

Yo-o-o-ung!

Crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never. never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Wanna live

Wanna live

Wanna live while we're young

C'mon!

You-o-o-ung

Wanna live

Wanna live

Wanna live while we're young

Wanna live

Wanna live

Wanna live while we're young

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Jack hopped off the stage and pulled Kim up with him. She froze and he kissed her cheek. He pulled his ear piece off and whispered, "Just go with it. you'll love it!" He said into her ear. She nodded and he smiled. "Okay, I have a surprise for everyone. Even the band didn't know about this.

**A/N: what is Jack's second or third or fourth or fifth, or what ever number we're up to now, surprise. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.

"Dude, what are you doing?" A member of the band asked. "Just watch Kendall!" Jack retorted. The boy went back to his place. Jack brought out a chair and Kim sat down. "Okay, I want to dedicate this song to Kim Crawford!" Jack yelled into the microphone. Kim gasped and Jack kissed her cheek. He pulled out his electric guitar and started to play. "This song is called, Shout It. (A/N: Shout it by Mitchell Musso)

She is so innocent and when she speaks, I listen

She is my angel sent from up above

She is my fire and my only one desire

She's in the front row, yeah, she comes to every show

And I want you know

Shout, shout, shout it out from the roof top, let it out

Shout, shout, shout it 'til the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do

So I'll just scream it

Shout, shout, shout it out from the roof top, let it out

Shout, shout, shout it 'til the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do

So I'll just shout it out to you

(So I'll just shout it out to you)

She is my fire and my only one desire

She's in the front row, yeah, she comes to every show

And I want you to know

Shout, shout, shout it out from the roof top, let it out

Shout, shout, shout it 'til the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do

So I'll just scream it

Shout, shout, shout it out from the roof top, let it out

Shout, shout, shout it 'til the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do

So I'll just shout it out to you

(So I'll just shout it out to you)

(So I'll just shout it out to you)

She's blonde, she's sweet, her eyes are green

Take my hand, follow my lead

I know just where she'll be, row 6G, section 3

She's cool, she's hot, she's all I need

Means a lot, everything to me

When she walks, I'm begging, please

Hold my hand so they can see she's with me

Shout, shout, shout it out from the roof top, let it out

Shout, shout, shout it 'til the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do

So I'll just scream it

Shout, shout, shout it out from the roof top, let it out

Shout, shout, shout it 'til the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do

So I'll just shout it out to you

Shout, shout, shout it out from the roof top, let it out

Shout, shout, shout it 'til the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do

So I'll just shout it out to you

Kim had tears in her eyes and she ran over to Jack. They hugged, but Jack was so strong that he lifted her completely off the ground. Everyone laughed as she screamed, "Put me down!" Jack set her down gently and led her over to the microphone. "Have a wonderful night everybody! Oh, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy, please go to the back door. I would like to introduce some people. They nodded and headed to the back door. Jack led Kim and the band off stage.

"Okay, are you going to explain why you were on stage with those boys?" Kim asked. "In a minute when everyone is together." Jack answered, leading them to a room. In the room, the walls had spray paint all over them, posters of different bands, pictures of the boys and Jack across the country, and a disco ball. The room also had four green couches, three big chairs, and three stools. The room also had two desks. On one desk, there were three laptops sitting in a line. On the second desk, there were only two.

One of the laptops was black, with green letters that spelt "Karate Boy." The next one was red, with black letters the spelt "BMS=Blake Michael Syndrome." The third one on the first desk was black with red letters. The words spelt "Jesse Time!" The first one on the second desk was black with blue letters. The letters said "Knight in Shining Armor." The last one was orange with red letters. It said, "Max Prince was here!"

"Okay, so this is my band. Band these are the Wasabi Warrior, Warriors, this is my band the Abused Warrior Brothers." Jack introduced. "Are we going to get names?" Jerry asked. "I'm Jack." Jack said, smirking. Kim laughed at her sometimes stupid boyfriend. Everyone rolle their eyes at the couple. "I'm Kendall. The sexy one." A blonde, muscular, boy standing 5'5" introduced himself. He took her hand and kissed it. He smiled at her with a flirty glance.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It

Jack glared at his band member. "I have a boyfriend." Kim said. "He doesn't have to know." Kendall replied smirking and flipping his hair. "I already do." Jack growled. "Oh, you're in trouble!" Jesse and Blake said at the same time, they said it like a little kid on the playground. Kendall's eyes grew big as Jack stepped forward. "Jack, be rational. I-I didn't know. I promise. Please, don't kill me." Kendall pleaded backing away. "I'm not going to kill you. I may hurt you, but I won't kill you." Jack said stepping forward.

"Jack calm down." Kim said, laying a hand on his tensed up shoulder. He relaxed immediately and kissed her cheek. "Sorry." Jack said quietly so only Kim could hear. "It's fine. Just why don't you introduce us and tell us how each one of you met." Kim suggested. Everyone nodded and he sat down with Kim on his lap. She laced her hand in his and laid her head on his chest. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kendall all sat on one couch. The other three members and Rudy sat on the other.

Jack took a deep breath. "Everyone here has a story. All of them are sad and kinda scary. Who do you want me to start with?" Jack started. "Why don't you just go around from the start and tell us how you all met." Kim suggested to Jack. "Okay.

"Over there, that's Hyper and Frisky. AKA, Jesse and Blake. They are like twins and never do anything without the other. Jesse lived in bad home. His father beat him ruthlessly. He had scars and bruises from his daily beatings. Finally, he ran away with a backpack containing one change of clothes, $50.00, and a bottle of water. He slept on the streets for two days before meeting Blake. Blake had never had a home because he was given up for adoption. His last home had 20 other kids. He rarely got food and he always got picked on. When they met, they quickly became friends. They looked out for each other and shared their daily rations of food. They would beg for food from the restaurants and they made friends with the mean pizza chef at Pizza Palace of Kings. He treated them well and gave them a pizza to share everyday." Jack explained.

"Kendall was a similar case. He was always bulled and never hung out with the right crowd. Soon, he was an alcoholic and drug addict. He was flighty and suicidal. One day, he met Max. Max basically saved his life. Max showed him the right path and how to be a good citizen. On the other hand, Kendall brought Max out of his shell. Max had always been shy. He was physically and verbally abused by everyone. Even his family would abuse him. They told him to never talk because his voice was terrible. He listened and never talked. Kendall got him to talk for the first time in six years." Jack continued.

"That doesn't explain how y'all met." Kim said. Jack continued on. "We'll, it's kind of funny. Kendall had a break down one day and decided to try to beat up Jesse and Blake. Max tried to stop him, but I came up instead. Kendall tried to fight me, but looked like a fish fighting an alligator. It was quite a site. I put him in an arm lock so he could explain the situation. When he did, we all decided to become friends. Of course, no one messed with us because of me. One day, we all decided to mess around with my instruments." Jack said.

"Jesse rocked the drums. His hands moved like they were on fire. Blake was awesome at bass guitar and he could play almost every known song. Kendall needed some practice on the quite, but wasn't all that bad. We decided to make him back up guitar. Max was a master at the keyboard. He could mater a song that took people 30 years to master in just 45 minutes. It was like that was his voice. I had the voice and guitar skills, so I became the leader of the band." Jack finished.

"Wow, that's swag yo!" Jerry said. "You say swag and yo?" Kendall asked. "Yeah. They're my signature words." Jerry said. Kendall did a little dance and Jerry mimicked it. The kept saying words at the same time and doing the same thing. Jack laughed at his two friends. Kendall was the Jerry of the band. Max and Milton stated talking about scientific jargon that no one understood. Jesse and Blake both fell asleep a while ago. Eddie we busy in the food room next door. Jack and Kim looked at each other. They shrugged and started kissing. They were too busy making out on the chair to notice Eddie walk through the door.

"Hey! Does anyone else notice the couple making out on the couch?" Eddie yells. Everyone turns and sees Jack and Kim making out. They pull apart and laugh. Jack smirks at his band and kisses Kim's cheek. Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy all stated laughing. Jack and Kim joined in. Jack's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. When he looked at the screen, he froze. Kim took the phone and froze. Jerry took the phone and froze. Everyone followed in suit and stared at the phone. "Jack what's going to happen?" Kim asked, breaking everyone out of their trance. "I don't know. We may not be going home for a while though." Jack answered.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Jack looked at the screen of his phone once again. As soon as he looked up, everyone fired their own version of "what's going on? Where are we going? What are we going to do?" He stood up and glared at them. "Shut up and let me think!" He yelled, frustrated. They fell silent. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Eddie, you are staying with Hyper and Frisky until further notice. Jerry, you are staying with Kendall. Milton, you are with Max. Kim, you are with me and Carrie. She said we could stay anytime, and I'm taking her offer. Rudy, you can stay with Hyper and Frisky or Kendall." Jack demanded picking up his stuff.

"I'll stay with Kendall so I can keep an eye on Jerry." Rudy said. Jack nodded and made his way to the door. "Jack, where are you going?" Kim asked. "We are all going to the hotel so y'all can pack your stuff. Then WE are going to the stables to meet up with Carrie. Everyone else is going to their respected houses. Once there, you will put away your stuff. Wait for a call for your next instruction." Jack said, opening the door and walking out with Kim. The rest of the boys stared at each other. "Jack's really stressed. I don't thinks I've ever seen him like that." Jerry said.

"You would be too if you had the life he's had. You all don't know half of the stuff he's really been through. I'd bet anything he told you the sweet version. His story is worse than everyone here's put together." Kendall said whole heartedly. They followed Jack to the hotel and then net their separate ways to the houses. Jack called later that night and told them that they would stay the night for tonight and then head to France in the morning on a private jet.

That night, they all called each other after Jack had gone to sleep. "So, what is Jack's real story?" Jerry asked. "We'll tell you tomorrow. It's not something to hear over the phone." Kendall replied. "Is it really that bad?" Kim asked, worried. "Calm down sunshine. Yes it's that bad, but at least he's alive!" Hyper replied. "Dude! Haven't you ever talked to a girl! That's not what you say! Especially to a blonde!" Jerry chided. "Well, you don't say that either!" Eddie yelled. "Whatever." Jerry and Kendall said at the same time.

They all hung up and went to sleep. The next morning they were woken up by Jack at each of their doors. They walked to the jet and boarded. Everyone was worried about the silent boy. Normally, he would be the one talking to keep a light mood. Right now, he was silent and staring at the ground. He hadn't looked at any of them since the last night when he got the text, not even Kim! He had always stolen glances at her when she was looking and when she wasn't. He always smiled when he was around her, but today, he hadn't smiled yet.

Jack walked to the single seat in the front and sat down. He pulled out a pillow and fell asleep. Jerry, Kendall, Max, Milton, Hyper, Frisky, Eddie, and Kim all sat in the back s Jack couldn't hear what they were talking about. Little did they know, he was listening to the whole conversation.

"Okay, Story. Now!" Kim said through a whisper yelled. Kendall looked at her and nodded slightly. "Some of the story you already know, but only the slight version. I can guarantee he didn't tell y'all the real stuff that happened." Kendall explained. Hyper and Frisky recited quickly, "this story is rated pg13, so be warned of extreme violence and sadness." They laughed and waited for the boys to continue the story. Jack had told them detail for detail what happened and they never whined about their problems again.

_ "Jack never told us about the first 7 years of his life, but whenever he is asked about it, he avoids it all costs. We personally think something really unimaginable happened, but we'll never really know. So, Jack's father beat him everyday since he was seven years old. He would fight back when he was younger, but it only resolved in a longer beating. Finally at the age of nine, he would just sit there and take it. He had new scars and bruises everyday. He would be limping or hurt, yet he would still go to practice with his grandfather. Jack got his 5th degree black belt on his 10th birthday. That same day, his father sold him to a strange man and his wife. They made him clean, cook, and serve them. The man would whip Jack everyday for having brown hair, or being too tall, or having brown eyes, or other things he couldn't control."_ Kendall started off the story.

"Oh my God! Poor Jack!"Kim yelled. _"The man would also let people pay him to beat up Jack. He had new broken bones almost everyday. That's when he learned how to mend bones in 45 seconds without it hurting. Jack wasn't fed for days on end. He found ways to get energy by eating 1/10 of his meal a day. One day, one year after being sold, he escaped while the man was sleeping. He ran all the way to his uncle's house. A week later his uncle went mental and killed his whole family and every friend. The messed up part was that his uncle made him bury every body. When Jack said he witnessed it, he wasn't kidding. His uncle made him come, tie them up, watch the shooting, then carry the body to the woods and bury it."_ Max continued for Kendall. Kim, along with the other Wasabi Warriors, stared in shock.

_ "When only Jack's mother and father were left, Jack tried very hard to escape. He was almost out when his uncle caught him. He beat him so bad that he almost died. His uncle left him in the basement of his house to die. Jack, however, had other plans. He stayed down there for four weeks. He healed and made a fool proof plan to escape. When he healed completely, he put the plan into action. He made it to his grandfather's house and took refuge. When Jack's grandfather went to turn Jack's uncle in, his uncle shot Jack in the chest twice." _Hyper continued. Kim had tears on her cheeks and the rest were stunned.

_ "Jack survived, but barely. He moved in with his grandfather the next week and finished training in martial arts. He is now a registered sensei and master. Usually you can't become a sensei or master until 40 years of training, but Jack was different. He spent 14 hours in the dojo a day with a 15 minute break for water and a piece of fruit. Then, he'd go to the gym for 5 hours to bulk up after drinking a weight gain shake. He'd clean the house and cook dinner shortly after returning home and never complained."_ Frisky continued for Hyper. Meanwhile, Jack had tears running down his face from the story. He never told Kim and the guys and Rudy because he didn't want to be considered weak.

_ "Anyway, he watched his grandfather grow insane because of the death of his wife. He eventually killed himself. Jack was the one who found him in the tub. It tore Jack up for a while. He feared being put in a foster home, so he ran off. He heard that Seaford didn't know about him, so he walked to Seaford, California, where he met you guys."_ Kendall finished the story. He was about to say something when someone interrupted him.

"You forgot to tell them the part where my father raped my mom. Then, she ended up pregnant with me. So, I am basically a mistake. I was never meant to be. I'm the product of a crime! Oh, and the part where my STEP-Father was the one that sold me, not my real dad. My REAL dad died defending our country, and I couldn't do anything but cry. I was so weak. Just like I am right now." Jack said, walking away at the end. He sat down and fell asleep for real this time.

Kim, Kendall, Jerry, Hyper, Frisky, Milton, Max, Rudy, and Eddie walked over and saw the tear stains on his cheeks. Kim sat next to him and put his head on her lap. She stroked his ear and cried silently. They all had tears on their cheeks as they sat down across from them. Jack started to shake and yell random things. Kim rubbed his head and he calmed down slightly. He stopped thrashing, but he was still saying the words.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

/Jack's POV/

_ I watched my only sister sit on the bed crying. "What happened?" I asked. "Daddy hurt me." She replied. "What did he do?" I asked again. "He took off his clothes and mine and we wrestled, but it hurt really bad." She replied. I was only five, but I was smart and I knew what my father had done. I comforted her and stayed with her that night because she was scared._

_ I am flashed into the next night. "Jack, watch what a real man does." My father said, as he raped my younger sister again. I watched helplessly as she cried for help. "Jack, help me. Please. I need you, please." Jess called to me. "Dad, please, not this! Anything but this. She so little. Please." I yelled at my father. "Shut up!" He yelled back, slapping me across the face. _

_ I am flashed again, but this time I was seven. I was in my sister's room. My father had just finished, but this time he pulled out a gun. He shot my sister right in the head. I ran to her and cried. That was the very first time I ever cried. _

I wake up to Kim and everyone staring at me intently. "What?" I ask. "Why were you begging your dad to stop?" Jerry asked. "Just a dream. Y'all should get some sleep." I said, trying desperately to change the subject. "Okay, after one question. Did your dad really die at war?" Kim asked. "No." I answered. I walked to the bathroom. I can't take this crap anymore.

/end of POV/

Jack walked out of the bathroom with his hoodie pulled over his wrists. Immediately Kendall, Max, Hyper, and Frisky knew what he had just done. They gaped at him and he threw a threatening glance at them. Kim, however had other plans. She grabbed his jacket and yanked it up his arm. "Why? Why would you do this?" Kim asked. "I can't take it anymore." Jack replied, looking away.

"Jack, please look me in the eyes." Kim said. Jack slowly turned his head to her. "Is there a place that we can talk privately?" She asked. "In the back room." Jack answered, standing up and pulling her with him. "Okay, tell me the truth. What was your dream? Why are you keeping secrets? Are you okay? What really happened to your dad? What the hell is going on? What is happ-?" Kim rambled on and on. She was cut off by a soft kiss. She immediately responded. Jack pulled away after a few seconds.

"Kim, I can't tell you as of now. I'm not ready. But, when I am, I will come to you first. I promise. Please, just trust me." Jack said, tears threatening to fall. "How can I trust you when you just cut your wrists?" Kim asked. "If I promise not to, will you trust me and give me time? I'm going through something unimaginable right now. I just need some support." Jack said, angry inside that he sounded so weak. Kim leaned in and kissed him softly. "Of course. Just, whenever you feel the need to cut, please come to me. We'll find an alternative." Kim said sincerely.

He nodded and kissed her. The kissed for awhile and sat down, just enjoying each other's presence and talking. Finally, a few hours later, they walked back out. Jack had a smile on his face and he joked around with his friends. Only he knew what really happened to his father, only he knew his unimaginable past, only he knew what really awaited them in France, only he could fit the missing pieces into the puzzle, and only he could ever make things right with himself, his past, his family,and his friends. And lastly, only he could protect everyone from what was about to come. The question is, will his trust issues, dreams, and problems serve him well, or kill the one persons he loves so dearly...Kim.


	25. Chapter 25 Finale

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It

Kim and Jack watched out the window as they began their descent. "What time is it?" Kim asked, yawning shortly afterwards. "4:00 in the morning." Jack answered, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him. "Welcome to Paris, France." Jack said, leaning over and kissing her. "Why thank you." Kim responded, kissing him back. They kissed for a while longer before sitting up and packing their things. The plan touched ground and Kim started to fall.

Jack saw this and caught her right before she landed on the ground. She laughed and he joined in. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. They shared a moment like they used to before the text. She looked into his eyes, and he into hers. They would lean closer and closer until the space would be non-existent. It was like an invisible force pulled them together. In these moments, nothing bad was happening, no one else was there, and nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them in their own little world...until someone interrupted their sweet and passionate kiss.

This time it was Jerry. He said they needed to get off of the plane. Jack gave him a look behind his back and Kim started laughing quietly. "There's the Jack I know." Kim said. Jack smiled at her. "Kim, thank you." Jack said, stopping her. "For what?" Kim asked, totally confused. "Always being there through this rough time." Jack answered, pulling her into a hug. They smiled, kissed once more, and began their way to whatever Jack had planned.

Kim, Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Max, Rudy, Kendall, Hyper, and Frisky all followed Jack to a beautiful house. It was small, but still big enough for each of them. "Jack! It's beautiful!" Kim exclaimed. "It is, but not nearly as gorgeous as you." Jack said, smiling at her. Kim blushed and Jerry made a gagging noise. Everyone laughed and Jack brought them to a living room.

The living room had golden accents, pearl white chairs and couches, a single TV, a coffee table in the middle, a green rug under that, and a beautiful gold and beige lamp in the corner that lighted up the entire room. Jack and Kim sat on the couple sofa. Jerry, Kendall, Eddie, and Rudy all say on the long couch. Max sat on the farthest chair from Jack and Kim. Milton sat in the one opposite of that one. Hyper and Frisky sat on the smaller couch.

"Okay, since this is Bobby's house, he gave me full control." Jack said, getting ready to explain what needed to happen. "Who's Bobby?" Jerry asked. "Wow, you'd think that if you had a dojo named after him, you'd know who he was!" Jack said incredulously. "Woah! This is Bobby Wasabi's house!" Kim exclaimed. "Yep. Okay, so there are five rooms. Hyper and Frisky will share the downstairs room. Rudy and Eddie will share the first room on the left upstairs. Kendall and Jerry will get the first room on the right upstairs. Milton and Max will get the last room upstairs, it's down the hall from Jerry's and Frisky's rooms. Kim and I will share the master room on the third floor. I expect each of you on our best behavior." Jack declared.

"Okay, I want each of you to go to your rooms and get settled. I will call y'all for dinner. The dining hall is right down the hall and to the right. You can spend the next two hours doing whatever you want as long as its not destructive...Jerry, Kendall, that means you too. Alright! Split!" Jack said, pulling Kim, their luggage, and himself up the stairs to their room. "Keep it PG in there!" Rudy yelled, sending everyone except Jack and Kim into a fit of laughter. "Okay!" Kim yelled with Jack at the same time.

They laughed as they entered the room. Jack picked Kim up and set her on the bed. He leaned in for a kiss. Just when Kim closed her eyes, Jack started to tickle her. "Ahh! Jack stop! Please! Ahh!hahahah! Hahaha! St-stop! Hahaha! Pl-please! Haha!" Kim sails, laughing. Finally, to Kim's relief, Jack stopped tickling her. "You're mean!" Kim exclaimed at her laughing boyfriend. He kissed her and smiled. "I'm so so sorry." Jack said sarcastically. She punched his arm and he didn't flinch. He held back a laugh at her bewildered face, she had always been pretty strong. "Sorry, that's all muscle." Jack said. She walked him again and laughed. They sat there, laughing, messing around, and talking, and maybe some kissing, for two hours!

Jack and Kim walked down stairs, holding hands and smiling like the old times before all this crap. Jack walked over to a button and pressed it. A loud beep went through the house. "Please come down for dinner. We need help in the kitchen. If you want to eat, you can help cook. Thank you." Jack said into a speaker. Before they could count to 25, all the boys were down the stairs and waiting for their orders.

"Jerry and Eddie, you can get everyone's drink order and the, head out to the garage fridge and get their drinks. Kendall, you put out ten plates at the dining table. Max, you can put a salad plate on top of each big plate. Milton, you can put the silverware and napkins down for each person. Eddie and Rudy, you can fill ten cups with ice and set them in front of each plate. Kim, you can help me make the food. Hyper and Frisky, you can go ahead and do the dishes after dinner." Jack explained to the waiting people. They all nodded and set to task on their assigned task.

When they finally sat down, each person stared at the food Jack had prepared with the help of Kim. Jack had made a healthy dinner consisting of a salad, seasoned chicken, green beans, and brown rice. Jack and Kim both had , Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and Milton all decided on Sprite, Kendall, Hyper, Frisky and Max all had Coke. They said grace and began their meal. "So, where's Bobby?" Jerry asked.

"Um, he's actually next door." Jack answered, looking sheepishly at Kim. "Who's house is this then?" Kim asked. "Mine?" Jack said. "Really! Who's house is this really, remember you promised no more lies." Kim said. "Okay, it's Bobby's, but he said I could use it anytime I wanted since he never does. So really it's almost like we share it. So, I never really lied." Jack said. "You're that close with Bobby Wasabi!" Eddie exclaimed. "He was at the hospital the day I was born. My grandfather and him were very close. When I trained with my grandfather, I passed him and he became like a brother to me. It's just a good thing that my Nicole never found out or he would be dead too." Jack explained to the very confused group of people.

"That's amazing! So what's really happening. That text didn't give us much info." Jerry asked, only to receive a slap on the shoulder from Milton. "Well, I guess you should know. My uncle just committed suicide after murdering eleven more people. In total, he has killed 72 people including himself. Now, his son is on the prowl for me, Jason, and Bobby Wasabi to finish what his father started. I'm afraid he'll use one of you guys to get to me. We may be here for awhile." Jack explained to the group. They were all shocked.

"Okay, but what about our parents and our families?" Kim asked. "Don't worry your beautiful little head. I talked to all of y'all's families and they understand that being here is the safest thing possible. Oh, Kim, your mom sent $5,000 for the next three months. She said she'll send the same amount every three to four months." Jack answered. "So, we just stay here until who knows when, doing nothing?" Jerry asked. "No, I promised your families that I would get you to school, make sure you can do other extracurricular activities, and provide a semi-normal life for you, but we will have to cut down on certain luxuries." Jack said.

Just like that, everyone started firing question after question at Jack, whining and complaining about having to cut down on their privileges and luxuries. "Hey! I realize this isn't going to be normal or easy, but y'all are in danger and I can't risk losing you. You are all way too special. Once the danger is gone, I will send y'all back home and you'll never see me again, that way you're never in danger. I'm so sorry I put you all through this. I hope you can forgive me." Jack said, walking away and going up stairs, tears beginning to form at the thought of losing all his friends.

"You should all be very ashamed of yourselves. Jack is doing the best he can. He basically just signed on to provide for nine other people besides himself. He's only 16 years old, for crying out loud! If you had any decency, you would do your best to help him. You are all at least 15, yet you haven't been through half of the stuff he's been through, even if you put all your problems together! He is beating himself because he feels terrible he brought you into this! This is way too much for an adult to handle, much less a frickin' 16 year old! Now, I am going to go find him and when we come back, I want a sincere apology from each and everyone one of you. Do you understand?" Kim said, acting like a very disappointed parent.

Around ten minutes later, she walked in with Jack trailing behind, sadness radiating off his body. "Jack, we are all so sorry. We know how hard this is and we didn't mean to make it worse. We are going to help you in any way we can. The oldest can get jobs, the younger can help with the house. We will all pitch in so it's not just you." Jerry said, stepping in front of everyone. "Jack, you are never alone in this, we want you to know that you can count on us." Eddie said, stepping forward. Hyper and Frisky were up next. "We so sorry. We help out a lot!" The said at the same time, laughing at how stupid they sounded. Kendall, Max, Milton, and Eddie went. Next up was Rudy.

"Even though I am the adult here, you have taken control and kept us all safe. I promise to help out however I can. Whether it be, doing laundry, going grocery shopping, or driving people to school. I will help." Rudy declared. "Thank you guys. Kim, I am so sorry I had to bring you into this." Jack said. "Jack, look at me." Kim said. Jack lifted his gaze to meet hers. "No matter what happens, we will make it through it, together." She said before kissing him.

**A/N: I have decided to end the story here and make a sequel called ****_Mystery Boy: A Lifetime in France. _****I'm so sorry if you don't like this, but I wanted to make it a sequel or trilogy, I Don't know yet. If you have any questions, please PM me and I will do my best to answer them. The next story will probably be started by the end of this week.**


End file.
